Starting Anew!
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: After Insensitive House and Wilson go out for dinner after leaving the hospital, While out House tells Wilson his big secret! might be slash Xsmiles to selfX
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: After Insensitive- House and Wilson go out for dinner after leaving the hospital, While out House tells Wilson his big secret!

Chapter One- Playing Cards

"You know you did the right thing," Wilson walked with House to their cars after House decided against possibly harming his CIPA patient for his own use.

"Yeah, yeah that's me. Always out to do what's right and good by the world. You are worst then a conscious at least with one of those I don't have to see it."

Wilson just smiled at House. "You want to go out and get some dinner? My treat!"

"Why Jimmy are you asking me out on a date?" House smiled at him.

"No, just dinner. However you play your cards right, you'll never know." Wilson joked.

House smiled and followed Wilson to his car.

All through dinner, the two doctors caught up on each others' lives outside of work. Since the 'Tritter incident', their friendship had been on shaky ground.

"If I tell you something you promise to keep it to yourself?" House asked.

"No, gossiping like a school girl is my favorite past time." Wilson joked.

"Never mind," House looked away and took another bite of food.

"I'm kidding, what is it?" Wilson asked.

House took a deep breath. "I have a kid."

Wilson looked at him like he was insane. "I told you I wasn't going to say anything. You don't have to lie to me." 

"I'm not lying. I have a daughter. Erin, that girl I dated before Stacy, she called me."

"That was six years ago. She's just now realizing?" Wilson asked when he grasped that he was telling the truth.

"Erin found out she has terminal cancer and wants her kid to know her father. She wants me to take the kid when she dies. Erin doesn't have any family."

Wilson didn't know what to say, "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? Technically, I am the father. I have to." 

"Just because someone tells you, you are the parent doesn't make it so. You above all know that everyone lies."

"They're coming here tomorrow. I'll get to meet her then." House was moving the food on his plate around with his fork.

"Are you going to do a paternity test?"

"I don't know."

"If she is yours what are you going to do?"

"Be her dad." 

"House, you can't raise a child." Wilson glared.

I think I'd be a good dad."

"Right a drug abusing misanthrope, those are the qualities everyone looks for in a parent."

"I stopped taking vicodin since I found out."

"When was this?" Wilson asked.

"The day after I got out of jail." House was looking down and took another bite.

Wilson couldn't believe this, "Cuddy said she saw you using when you were hiding out in the running park."

"She assumed I was. She asked me if it was vicodin and I told her it was a breath mint. She chose not to believe me. Not my problem, what do I care if Cuddy believes me or not."

"You care. So long as she thinks your 'damaged' you can get away with anything." There was an awkward silence between them. "What her name?"

"Kennedy," There was another silence. "Will you go with me?" House asked insecurely.

"Yes," Wilson agreed. "When are they coming?"

"Erin wants me to meet her at Sam's diner, where we started dating, as soon as I get off work." This was going to be weird. He hadn't seen or heard from Erin since the infarction.

"You have a daughter." Wilson was still trying to wrap his brain around this. Wilson smiled at House.

"I have a daughter." House smiled back. "A six year old daughter."

House and Wilson finished dinner and went to House's apartment to watch TiVo-ed "The L word".

"So where are you staying these days?" House asked.

"Still in the Hotel."

"You can stay here if you want," House offered. House even though he would never admit it, enjoyed having Wilson around.

"Live with you? Don't you think people will talk?" 

"People already talk. Might as well give them something to talk about."

"You want people to talk?"

"Doesn't matter if I want them to talk they already do."

"But would it just fuel the fire?"

"You lived here before..." House was acting slightly disappointed.

Wilson grabbed House by the shoulders and kissed his scruffy face. He was rough the way he brought their lips together.

House pulled away from Wilson staring at him breathlessly.

Wilson got up red face. "I gotta… umm... I mean… I'm…" He was back towards the door.

House got up and moved towards him. He placed his hand on the back of Wilson's neck, and pulled him close for a softer kiss.

"Now people have something to talk about." House said catching his breath.

Wilson smiled at him kissing him again; as he did, he ran his hand up the front of House's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Likewise, House started unbuttoning Wilson's. House motioned towards the bedroom, Wilson followed.

As the two fell onto the bed, Wilson straddled House as he undid House's belt. House asked him breathlessly, "Does this mean I played my cards right?"

Wilson smiled then returned to what was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: House and Wilson go to met Erin and Kennedy

**Chapter 2: Little Miss "Sunshine"**

House was distracted all through work. They didn't have a patient, and House had to spend too much time in the clinic.

"My head and chest hurt and I have been coughing for days now." The man told House who just rolled his eyes. "I've been really tired, I think I have…"

"It's a cold, you idiot! House closed the filed and opened the door, "Fluids, rest and some over the counter cold medicine from your local drugstore and you'll live. Goodbye." House left.

House grabbed another file and went back to an exam room. The patient followed, "I think I have an STD!" The woman said.

House rolled his eyes, "I can tell right now you have had SWS."

She was confused, "What's that?"

"Sex while stupid, how old are you?"

"Thirty-two, why?" 

"And you've never seen an after school special about safe sex and condoms?"

"It's just it was his birthday and so ten of us…"

House's eyes bugged out. "Stop right there." House said putting up his hand.

House finished up then looked up at the clock which read 4:50. He threw the file up on the desk and quietly said, "Dr. House checks out at 5," in hopes that Cuddy would not hear him.

"House, where are you going?" Cuddy yelled out.

"I have a meeting up north. I have to go now before traffic is very bad." House said continuing walking to the elevator.

"You don't go to meetings, don't lie to me," she followed.

"Yes I do ask Wilson he's going too."

Cuddy decided to catch him in his lie. She followed him to Wilson's office. "Wilson, are you and House going somewhere?"

She stood slightly behind House so that she could see if he was signaling and answer to Wilson.

"Yeah we have a meeting upstate, why?"

Cuddy was shocked. House wasn't lying. "Sorry I didn't believe you." She apologized then left the office.

"Almost ready," Wilson finished packing his brief case.

House went to his office to grab his backpack.

In no time, the two were in Wilson's Volvo driving north to Sam's diner to meet House's daughter.

House was nervous and Wilson wasn't sure what to do/say to help him get through the anxiety of the trip. He reached out and grabbed House's hand which had been resting on his cane. Wilson interlocked their fingers and smiled at him. House ease a little, he was sure he wouldn't be able to handle this had he come alone.

Wilson parked his car out front of an old diner which was painted red, through in dire need of a new paint job. Inside the building and smoky and dirty, not a place Wilson would willingly eat at. House looked around and saw Erin who was a shadow of her old self. Her hair had fallen out due to the chemotherapy treatment and she had lost so much weight.

"I can't do this." House said hoping Wilson would let him duck out of there unseen.

"House come on."

"Jim," Erin called out. "Is that you?" She stood to make her presence more noticeable.

"Erin, good to see you." He walked over hopeful House was going to follow.

"Greg," She smiled at him and House moved closer.

"Mommy, that guy walks funny." The little girl commented.

"Football injury." House smirked at her. One look at this child and there was no question in any mind that this was an offspring of Gregory House, her piercing blue eyes were the biggest clue.

"Football is a stupid game." She sat back in her seat and ate a french-fry.

"Greg what happened?" Erin questioned him. She hadn't heard or seen anything of House since they had split up nearly seven years ago.

"Car accident." He told her.

"I thought you said it was a football thing." The little girl spoke up again. "Mommy I think he lied."

Wilson couldn't help but laugh. No doubt about it this is House's child.

"Greg, seriously."

"He had a blood clot in his leg." Wilson answered know that House never wanted to talk about it. "It did a lot of damage."

"Shut up." House said to Wilson.

"Mommy, I don't like him. He's not nice to his friend."

Wilson loved this girl more and more every time she spoke up.

"Kennedy, this is… Greg, he's your dad."

The girl gave a funny look. "You're kidding."

Wilson couldn't help but laugh this girl had every bit of House's honesty and spoke better then most kids her age.

"Kennedy, that's not nice. Introduce yourself, to him and his friend James."

"Hello Mr. Greg, Mr. James, my name is Kennedy Georgia Hastings. It is nice to meet you." She glared at House as she spoke.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kennedy." Wilson extended his hand to her. "How old are you?"

"I'm six and a half." She shook his hand.

"Well you are very grown up for six and a half."

Erin smiled at her daughter.

"Mommy can I go play the game over there." She pointed to a small room which had a few old arcade games and a claw machine in it.

"Oh, I don't…"

"I'll take her. You have Greg have a lot to talk about."

Kennedy looked up at her mother with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"I guess." Kennedy and Wilson walked over towards the room.

"You've done a great job with her. She is really smart." House said hoping that came out as a complement.

"Thanks." She smiled as House took a seat across from her at the table. "So how long have you and Wilson been..."

"Is it obvious?" House looked up at her confused.

"When you've know the two of you as long as I have yes… It was obvious the first time you tired to duck out of here."

House was hoping she hadn't seen that. "I'm sorry, it just this is all such a… I don't know how to do this."

"And if I know you as I think I do, you don't like doing what you don't know about."

House gave her a look that agreed with what she just decided.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you this sooner. It's just I found out right after we… And to be honest I had hoped I would never see you again. You broke my heart and I hated you. Crazy what time will do to emotions. And I could stay mad at you so long as I could see you looking at me through those eyes of hers. I'm sorry."

House understood what he was being told and wasn't sure he would have known what to say if she had told him all those years ago. "I would have liked to have been apart of her life when she was younger."

"You were living with Stacy; I didn't want to deal with that." Erin was adverting House's gaze.

"How long do you have?" House questioned bluntly.

"Not long, six months a year. Hopefully I will be able to see her turn seven, but I doubt it." Erin's eyes filled with tears as she thought of leaving her daughter.

House again didn't know what to do. He was about as good comforting someone as he was running a marathon.

"Will you take her?" Erin asked in the same blunt expression that House had done just moments before.

"When?"

"Soon, I just got an apartment in Princeton, so I can be close but I am starting another round of chemo and it is hard for me to take care of her and… She spends more time trying to take care of me then being a kid." Erin started crying. House tried to think what Wilson would do right now and he reached out and grabbed Erin's hand. Erin smiled at him.

House knew he wanted to be there for Kennedy but the more he thought about it he wasn't sure he was parent material. Sure he'd have Wilson there but would that ruin this child having two dads?

"I'm here for you. Whenever you want."

Erin smiled as Wilson and Kennedy reappeared. Kennedy was holding a stuffed cat wearing doctor scrubs. "Did you make my mommy cry?" Kennedy asked forgetting about her toy.

"No honey, mommy's crying because she is happy not sad." Erin explained to her daughter. "Did you have fun with James." 

"He told me to call him Jim, and he won be a doctor cat. Mommy did you know he is a cancer doctor?"

"Yes I did. Jim and Greg have been good friend of mine for a long time. Your dad, Greg, is a doctor too. He makes really sick people better again."

"Can he fix you?" Kennedy asked honestly.

"No, mommy can't be fixed." It was hard for Erin to explain this to her daughter.

The four of them left the diner. Erin had give House their new location and other contact information before the parted ways.

"Bye Jim," Kennedy hugged Wilson's leg. Wilson bent down and hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Sunshine." He was positively beaming at her.

House was leaning up against Wilson car watching this and secretly hoped that the little girl would come over and say good bye to him too but figured she didn't like him. House didn't want to push the girl into doing anything that she didn't want to do, like be nice to him.

Kennedy walked over to House. "You're my daddy?" She asked him.

"Yes," House answered.

"And you're not lying." She looked him dead in the eyes when asking.

"I don't think so." House looked back.

"Goodbye dad." She smiled and hugged him.

"Goodbye Kennedy," he hugged her back, gently though trying not to push his luck.

"You can call me Sunshine too. Jim does." She smiled then walked back beside Erin.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: House and Wilson go to met Erin and Kennedy

**Chapter 3: The Call in the Night!**

"I have a daughter," House sighed the drive home was turning out to be a long one. "Who am I kidding, I can't be a father."

Wilson smiled at House's lack of self-esteem. "You can be a father. You will be a great father. I know you will."

"You're just saying that to get luck." House gave him a sly smile.

"Well that too." Wilson smiled back once again grabbing House's hand as he drove. "You can do this. She likes you. I saw you smile when she hugged you. You like her too don't you?"

House smiled again. "I have a daughter."

A long silence followed. Then suddenly House spoke up. "I can't keep a kid in the apartment. It's too small and besides she is going to need her own room."

Wilson squeezed House's hand. "Let's get a house."

House looked over at Wilson hopefully.

"Between the two of us we should be able to afford something nice." Wilson went on. "Let's find a house." 

"Alright," House smiled. It was crazy how much his life has changed in the past 24 hours.

When they arrived home, there was a message on the phone waiting on them. It was Erin. "Greg I just wanted to tell you that Kennedy has done nothing but talk about how cool it was to meet you and play with Jim today. She talked non-stop until she went to sleep a few minutes ago. Thank you!"

House smiled, he was sure the only reason she even spoke to him was that he was her dad but now he really felt that she liked him and it was always clear she like Wilson.

"She wanted to know about you the whole time we were playing." Wilson told House. House stood in the kitchen threshold listening to the message again. Wilson set his chin down on House's shoulder as he placed his hands around Wilson's waist. "She wanted to know what you did and when I told her you were a doctor her eyes lit up. She wanted to know if you were scary and I told her you weren't." Wilson whispered directly into his ear.

Wilson's breath on his ear sent chills down his spine. "You lied to my daughter?" House asked softly, turning to face Wilson.

"I don't think you're scary. Only you think you are scary." Wilson began trying to remove House's clothes. "You are just loud." Wilson gave him a smirk and returned to unbuttoning his clothes.

"Would you like to be step dad to my daughter?" House asked as Wilson kissed down his neck.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

House gave him a look. "You don't need to get married again. I just want to know if you would help me raise her."

Wilson smiled. "I would love too." Wilson returned to his work.

That night House lay sleeping one hand propped behind his head and the other on Wilson's chest, his fingers interlocked with Wilson's. Wilson's head was lying on House's chest and the two of them were sleeping soundlessly. Comfortably holding one another.

Though the sound of House's phone ringing broke this silence. Both of them jumped, House reached out for the phone and answered it. "This better be good!" House said. He expected it was one of his team members about to give him seven good reasons why he needed to come back to the hospital and heal their patient.

"Greg, I'm---" there was the sound of an exhale and the sound of the phone hitting the floor, nothing else was said.

"Erin, Erin answer me!" House yelled into the phone.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Yeah I know this chapter is short I did that for Dramatic effect! Just wait till you get the next Chapter you will want to kill me then…. HA HA HA!!! So you should review this so I post faster!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: House and Wilson go to Erin's house to find her… umm you're going to have to read this now and find out.

**Chapter 4: Late Night trip **

The sound of a phone ringing scared Wilson out of a deep sleep. House reached over and answered his phone. "This better be good."

Wilson set up next to House. He watched as House's face turned extremely white. "Erin, Erin, answer me!" House yelled as he climbed out of bed.

Wilson too got up. "What is it?"

"All she said was Greg, I'm---" House said as he quickly pulled his clothes on. Then he left the room followed by Wilson.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah," House grabbed his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper with Erin's address and number on it. As the two got into Wilson's Volvo House dialed 911.

"Ambulance," House's voice was panicky as he read off the address.

Wilson looked over at House to see his hands shaking as he spoke.

"She had terminal cancer and called a few minutes ago unable to say but two words…" House paused listening to the dispatch. "Yeah, our six year old daughter is in the house too… About ten minutes away. Take her to Princeton Plainsboro… Thank you." House hung up.

Wilson pulled in about the same time as the Ambulance.

House, Wilson and the EMTs rushed into the home.

They made there way into the living room to find Erin lying on the floor the phone was in front of her on the floor.

"Erin, Erin," House rolled her onto her back and checked her pulse. It was barely detectable.

House went with the paramedics to the hospital while Wilson stayed at the House with Kennedy.

Kennedy was still asleep and Wilson was going to let her stay that way until he heard otherwise from House.

After hours of pacing and waiting Wilson realized the sun was coming up and Kennedy would be getting up. What was he going to tell her?

Then his phone rang, "House how is she?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Yeah I know again with the short chapter… well review and I will post sooner I have the next parts written out just need to get them typed up!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: House and Wilson go to Erin's house to find her… umm you're going to have to read this now and find out.

**Chapter 5: Driving Ms. Sunshine**

"Come on Erin." House was giving her CPR trying to get her heart to start up again.

As he worked on her, he instructed one of the paramedics to call Foreman, Chase and Cameron as well as call and ready Princeton Plainsboro. Within minutes, they were preparing Erin for surgery.

House's team were in during the surgery. House removed himself from the OR. He was too emotional involved.

Inside the OR the doctors did everything they could but it was just her time.

"I'll tell him," Foreman offered. This was going to be heard. Clearly, House and this woman were close to this woman for House to refuse to work on her. Foreman walked out to the waiting room to find House pacing.

"House," Foreman sighed. "I'm sorry we did everything we could. We just couldn't get her back."

House speechlessly sat in the closest seat. "Damn." Was all he said before he began to cry softly.

Foreman sat down next to him. "It was just her time. She was in the later stage of two different cancers. At least she didn't suffer through what would have been coming." Foreman tried to console him.

"Yeah she is so lucky except that she is leaving a six year old daughter who will grow up now with out her mother and who only met her father," he paused realizing it was still the same day, "Recently."

Foreman put a comforting hand on House's shoulder, but House just shrugged him away. "I have to call Wilson." He got up and moved towards the phones.

Miserably he dialed the numbers for Wilson's cell phone.

"How is she?" Wilson answered the phone.

"She didn't make it." House broke down at that moment he started crying and had to lean into the wall to support himself.

"Oh Greg!" Wilson sighed the tears were forming in his eyes. "I'll get her ready and we'll be there soon."

"Don't say anything to Kennedy. I want to… I need to." House instructed. "I love you." House sighed and hung up the phone.

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were sitting in the empty waiting room as support for House. They all heard him but didn't acknowledge his conversation.

Wilson looked at the phone in his hand and muttered I love you too. Even though he knew, House wouldn't hear it. He walked into Kennedy's bedroom. "Sunshine, sweetheart." Wilson rubbed the girl's back to wake her but she didn't move. Wilson let her stay asleep and he got some of her clothes and put them in a bag. Then he went out to Erin's car and removed the car seat and placed it in his own before returning to the house to get her. Quietly he carried her to the car and hooked her into the booster seat. He tossed the bag with her clothes in it into his front seat and drove off to the hospital.

About half way there, she woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked around but didn't know where she was. After a little bit she realized she was in a car and it took her another minute to figure out who it was who was driving.

"Jimmy, where's my mom?" Kennedy asked.

Wilson sighed. What was he going to tell her? "She's at the hospital. We're going there now."

"Is my dad there with her?"

"Yes," Wilson hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"My dad's a good doctor, my mom told me."

"He's the best doctor I know." Wilson told her.

"Do you like my dad?"

"He's my best friend," Wilson smiled.

"Are you dating my dad?" She asked him.

"Wilson looked in his rearview mirror. Kennedy was extremely smart girl and was too old for her age. It was clear she grew up quickly when her mom got sick. "Yes, I am dating your dad." He answered her.

"Good, I like you." She said looking out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hatori Soma**** you totally called what I was going to do with this chapter X evil eye X…. aright kids I'll update soon no worries!**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: House and Wilson go to Erin's house to find her… umm you're going to have to read this now and find out.

**Chapter 6:**

House sat in his office his team was up there with him. He realized that subconsciously he had his team there because he knew that Erin wasn't going to make it and he didn't want to be there alone. He really wanted someone there until Wilson got there.

Chase looked up to see Wilson walk to the door. He was carrying a little girl who was still in her pajamas. The others looked up at Wilson and the child when he walked into the room. House got up and moved towards Wilson, he was leaning up against the desk when Wilson handed him the girl.

"Come on guys," Wilson ushered the other out of the office. As they left Kennedy smiled at House. "Jim says my mom's in the hospital."

House's eyes filled with tears as he tried to form words to tell her what has happened.

"She's in heaven now isn't she?" Kennedy said as she placed her hands on his face.

"Yeah, your mom's in heaven now." House hugged her tightly.

Kennedy was crying now too. She wrapped her arms tightly around House's neck and cried tightly into his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Cameron asked Wilson as they walked towards his office.

"Who was she?" Chase questioned.

"Her name was Erin Grant and she dated House years ago. Seven years ago…" His voice trailed off.

The three realized now that House was more then likely the father of that little girl.

"Kennedy is his daughter. He just met her yesterday, Erin wanted House and Kennedy to get to know each other, she knew she didn't have much time left and I guess she was right." Wilson and the ducklings were standing in front of Wilson's office not going in. Wilson looked over through the glass and watched the two of them in House's office.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Starting Anew!

Rating: T

Summary: After Insensitive- House and Wilson go out for dinner after leaving the hospital, While out House tells Wilson his big secret!

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 7: Ashes**

"From Ashes to Ashes and from Dust to Dust…" The minister stood next to the grave as Erin's casket was lowered into the ground.

House was standing next to the grave site with Kennedy standing next to him. She was holding tight to his hand and watched everyone who was there. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on but she knew now everything was going to be different.

After the funeral was finished House and Wilson walked back to the car. Wilson was carrying Kennedy who was using his shoulder as a pillow. She was worn out and ready to take a nap.

Neither House nor Wilson said a word. These past few days had been rough on both of them and were going to get harder.

House opened the door of the car as Wilson softly sat the nearly sleeping girl inside. Once she was buckled in properly, House soundlessly shut the door, before hugging Wilson tightly.

"Can we do this?" He cried softly into Wilson's neck.

"We have to," Wilson held House as he broke down. "Everything's going to work out fine."

The apartment was in no shape for a child to move in; Kennedy had been sleeping on the couch and would have to remain there until they were able to find a new place. House held the door so Wilson could walk into the House carrying Kennedy and Wilson walked her back to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He would leave the door open so it didn't scare her when she woke up in a bed that was different to her.

House was standing in the door way secretively cursing his leg for not allowing him the ability to carry this child around as Wilson could. Wilson stepped out of the room and waited for House to follow him but House just stood there watching her. "She's going to have a lot of questions." He finally said.

Wilson stepped back to him and wrapped his arm around House's waist, he kissed House's neck. "It's going to be okay."

"And then there is the 'telling her she has two daddies' part we are going to have to deal with." House turned and started walking back towards the living room.

"She already knows." Wilson followed.

"You just told her that 'oh by the say I sleep with your dad'?" House questioned turning mid-step.

"No she asked me if I was dating you. I didn't want to lie to her she is a smart girl. A quality she no doubt got from you. Well that and she also has your attitude and hopefully we can fix that much." Wilson smiled at House.

House turned around again and walked to his piano. Unsure what to do he started playing; playing was his way of release. He played classics, he played moderns, he never spoke a word while he played and Wilson understood this. Wilson sat there with a book and listened to him play.

While House was halfway though Bach's French Suite No. 5 in G Major, Wilson's pager when off. He looked down at it then sighed, "I have to go into the hospital. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine." House stopped his playing and looked at Wilson while he talked. "Go save the world."

Wilson smiled and left the apartment as House picked up the song where he had left it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Back to Work**

An hour had passed since Wilson left. The only sounds in the apartment were those coming from the piano. Then there was a soft whimpering sound coming from Kennedy's direction.

"Mommy," she cried softly.

"House quickly got up and moved as fast as his bad leg would allow back to the bedroom. "Kennedy," he called out softly. She was just waking up and didn't know where she was.

Kennedy looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Her expression didn't change. She was hoping what had happed the past few days had been a dream but when her dad came to her aid instead of her mom she knew it was real. "I want m y mommy." She said in a voice that completely made his heart break.

House walked into the room and sat down next to her on the bed. "I know you do." He wasn't good at these moments. House was sitting on the edge of the bed and bounced his cane a few times on the floor. He didn't know what to say to make her feel any better. What could you say?

Kennedy leaned over and hugged him. House hugged back when he did she started to cry. House rubbed her back, brushed the hair from her eyes and just let her cry there. By the time she had finished his shirt was wet and her nose was runny. House reached for the Kleenex box and wiped off her face.

"Can I watch TV?" she asked very politely.

House smiled, "Of course."

They were half way through The Little Mermaid, which Wilson bought the other day when they were out, when House's phone rang. He reached over and answered it. "What?" He answered when he saw the number from his office.

"House, we need you," it was Chase.

"That's a little forward of you; I will have to ask Wilson's permission but…" House started joking.

"We have a patient." Chase ignored the joke completely.

"Symptoms?"

"Electric-pain, lack of coordination, sensitivity to touch…"

"Test results?"

"Everything is coming back positive."

House got a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll be…" He looked down at Kennedy. "I can't come in Wilson has the car seat and I have no one to stay with the kid."

"Foreman's on his way with Wilson's car now."

"Did he steal it?" House raised an eye brow.

"No, he talked to Wilson about bothering you. He said for Foreman to leave to pick you up before I called you."

"Tell Wilson he needs to find a new place to live." House sighed looking down at the girl. "I guess we'll be in then." He hung up.

"Who's Wilson?"

"Jimmy, Wilson is his last name."

"And he can't live here?" Kennedy questioned.

House laugh slightly. "No, that was a joke. But only because you like him." House winked at her. "How'd you like to go to work with me?"

"Not really, why?"

"I have to go to the hospital to see a patient. We can bring the movie and you can play in my office."

"Okay," she said reluctantly. Playing in an office didn't sound like fun, she just didn't know what kind of toys house kept in his office.

House got Kennedy a change of clothes. Within no time Foreman was knocking at the door.

"It's unlocked." House yelled as he helped Kennedy out of her dress and into her play clothes.

Foreman opened the door. He had never been in House's apartment and yet he had a feeling this is what it would look like. Except for the singing crab on the television. That would take time to get used to.

"Daddy will you carry me?" Kennedy asked as they both came from the back of the apartment.

'Damn leg!' House sighed, House looked over at Foreman. He handed him the Dora the Explorer backpack and instructed him to get the movie out of the player. Then he leaned his cane against the back of the couch and bent down to pick her up. He held her in his left arm tightly and his can in his right.

"Foreman can you lock the door please?" House asked.

Foreman couldn't help but smiled at this softer side of his boss. 'First mermaids now please. What's next, hugs?' Foreman thought and did as instructed.

Carrying her wasn't hard, wasn't easy either, but he managed to get her to the car okay. Foreman opened the car door for House to put Kennedy in there.

Foreman and House both got into the car and they were on their way to the hospital again.

"So what's your name?" Kennedy asked Foreman after a few minutes of silence.

"Eric what's your name?"

"Kennedy, are you friends with my dad?"

"He's my boss…" Foreman answered.

"But are you friends?" She asked again.

Foreman looked over to House wanting to know how to answer. House had his head resting on his cane. He was avoiding Foreman's eye sight at all cost.

"Yeah, he's my friend." Foreman answered, everyone knew that House and Foreman often disagreed but Foreman didn't want to make House looked bad in front of his daughter who he was trying to establish a relationship with. He would save that for a later date.

House looked over at him with an odd expression.

"Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes, I am a brain doctor." Foreman answered her.

"Does Jimmy work with you at the Hospital?" She asked.

"Yes, his office is next to mine, why do you want to see him?" House answered her.

"Yes," She settled back in her seat thinking about what she was going to ask next. "Can I watch The Little Mermaid at the hospital?"

"That would be why we brought it." House turned back to look at her. "I have a TV in my office."

"Do you have toys?" She asked questioningly.

House smiled at her.

"Why do you have to go to the hospital?"

"Because there is a really sick guy and I have to make him better." House answered.

"Is it going to take long?"

"Jim will take you home when he gets done."

"Are you going to come home too?" She asked worried.

"I will but it will be a while before I can." This wasn't going to be easy.

"But you will come home?"

"Of course I will."

"I don't want to go to the hospital." She finally sighed.

"We have to." House said.

"Are we there yet?" She looked out the window at the other cars.

"Nope." House turned to Foreman. "What did you test him for?"

"Everything we could think of. Everything came back positive. Rheumatoid arthritis, liver and kidney disease and hypothyroidism. Oh and Lupus."

"It's never Lupus," House was lost. This didn't make sense.

"Well it is this time but there is no way I could be all of them."

"They are all autoimmune diseases, Cameron's probably having a field day, isn't she?" House joked. There was nothing he could do while they were in the car. But this case was already getting his gears turning.

"Who's Cameron?" Kennedy questioned quietly.

"Another doctor who works for me." House answered Kennedy's soft questioned.

"What's is Lupus?" 

"It's a disease that attack the body organs and tissues." House told her. He didn't know how to explain it to a six year old. "Fever?" House asked Foreman suddenly.

"No, why?"

"Injury?" He asked.

"None that is visible."

"You didn't ask him?"

"He is having difficulty speaking."

"Chase didn't mention that." House paused and thought again.

"What are you thinking?" Foreman questioned.

"Possibly Brachial Plexus injury, it would have the pain the lacking motor and the sensory functions." House tried to justify his thought process.

"But this is also in his legs and feet, Not just the arm."

House thought for a moment again. They pulled into the hospital parking lot and into Wilson's parking spot. From a bystanders the sight must have been amusing, House walking in with a Dora The Explorer backpack over one shoulder and holding the hand of a little girl.

**A/N/ Just so you know I am no doctor…. Actually like in the complete opposite field of study and so if I am completely making things up when is comes to diseases and you catch it… I am truly sorry! Otherwise I hope you guys like what you are reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Test **

While they were in the elevator he glared over at Foreman. "Give me the keys!" He said remembering that Foreman still had Wilson's keys.

"Oh no, Wilson made it clear that I was to give the keys to him and not to you."

"What why?"

"I didn't ask I am just going off of what I was told."

"Does he sign your pay checks?"

"No, but I would rather you be mad at me then him. I like him more." 

"I thought you said you were my daddy's friend?"

Foreman looked down at the girl almost forgetting, "I am I just…"

"You need to be nicer to your friends, dad." She said looking over to her dad.

Foreman smiled at her, "Oh snap she told you." He joked.

"You're fired."

Kennedy glared. The doors of the elevator opened and the three of them got out and walked towards the office. Cameron looked up when she heard the door open. She decided that this is the best time to introduce herself to the little girl.

She walked over to the girl and got down on one knee so she was more on the child's level. "Hi my name is Allison, what's your name." Cameron said in a sing-song sweet voice.

Kennedy looked over to her dad with a look that said, 'Is she serious.' Mocking Cameron's tone she said, "I'm Kennedy."

Chase had to suppress his laughter at the girls reply. Cameron shot him a fiery glare. She was slightly embarrassed by the girls reaction. House just laughed.

Chase was next he walked up to her and extended his hand to her. "I'm Robert."

"Back off jail bate." House batted Chase's hand away with his cane. "She is too young even for you. You should keep your cut off age nine and over. There will be no kissing of my daughter."

Kennedy didn't know what they were talking about but she liked this doctor, he was cute.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you set up in my office so we can get to work." House motioned for her to follow him.

House put the DVD in his computer and soon the movie was being played over his screen. He let her sit in his chair and kissed the top of her head. "I am just in the next room if you need me."

House walked out back to his team. "Alright what are we looking at?"

Kennedy could hear them talking in the other room and didn't know what they were talking about. She tried to focus her attention on the movie that was playing on the computer screen but even that had become boring. She decided what she really would like to do is to draw and in her mom's office there were always paper and pencils in the desk so she decided that she would check her dad's desk.

House wasn't really listening to his team. He was watching Kennedy and noticed she was getting really bored in the other room. Chase was saying something about peripheral neuropathy and Cameron was refuting him for one reason or another and House just stood there.

House watched as Kennedy began opening the drawers on his desk. "Shit," He said aloud remembering his bottom drawer had adult "reading" material in it. He moved as fast as he could. Leaving the room with out explanation as to his actions. The ducklings just stared at their boss confused.

"What are you looking for?" House said stopping at the side of the desk to find Kennedy looking up at him as though she thought she was going to get in trouble. House kept his voice soft and sweet so that she didn't feel threaten by him.

"Are you mad?" She almost cried. "I was just looking for paper to draw."

House smiled at the little girl and grabbed a stack of paper off of the shelf and gave it to her. "Here are some markers too." He opened a drawer and pulled a few markers.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

House smiled back at his daughter. "If you need something, ask." He smiled at his daughter again and left the office again.

"What was that about?" Foreman asked.

"Didn't want her to find my girly magazines." House glared at them.

House's team stared blankly. House rolled his eyes.

"Go get me a pregnancy test." House turned back towards the board.

House's team was still staring blankly.

"So what do you have a good explanation as to how a man could get pregnant?" Foreman asked.

"No, that's just crazy. Shish." House turned back and rolled his eyes. "But every other test came back positive. Let's see if this one does."

Deciding they better not argue with their boss the three got up from the table and left for the patients room.

House went into his office. "What are you drawing?"

"You and me and Jimmy." Kennedy held up a paper which had three stick figures on it. One with pigtails, one smiling, and one with a cane, who was also smiling. The one with the cane held the smiling figures hand and the little one with pigtails stood between them under the foresaid hands.

"I love it." House smiled.

"I made it for you." She handed it to him.

House opened a desk drawer and pulled out a tape dispenser. He hung the picture up on the wall above his computer.

The door to the office opened. Cuddy stood in the doorway. "House, I need to talk to you." She glared. Her composer differed slightly when she saw the girl at his desk and the singing sea creatures on the computer.

House followed Cuddy out of the office.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Let's see," He placed a finger to his chin and thought a moment. "I was hanging a picture on my wall and talking to the kid. Oh, but that is not what you were talking about. So either you tell me what I am in trouble for this time or I'm going to leave it at that."

Cuddy glared again. "A pregnancy test on a man? I know your insane but that is over stepping the boundaries."

"Except for the man has come back positive on every test we have thrown at him. So either he is studying really hard or there's something wrong that is going to mess with all of the test. Pregnancy is one thing we can test for I know he won't have." House got a thoughtful expression on his face. "Unless he's a mutant human. Oh now that could be fun."

Cuddy's glare subsided. "So is that you're daughter?"

"Nah, just some kid I found wondering the streets." House smiled when he looked in the office. Kennedy had returned to her drawing. "Come on, I promise she won't bite!... Too hard…"

Cuddy followed House into the office again. "Kennedy this is Lisa." Kennedy got up from the desk and walked over.

"My name is Kennedy nice to meet you Lisa." She introduced herself. "Do you work for my dad too?"

House snickered.

"No, actually he works for me."

House nodded to Kennedy who was looking for his approval.

"Are you my dad's friend?" Kennedy asked still trying to understand this new world she had been dropped into.

Cuddy laughed and smiled at House. "Some days."

Kennedy didn't know what this meant.

"How did you know about my patient anyway?" House finally questioned.

Cuddy looked at him again. "I passed your team and asked. How else do I find out anything?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Bet**

House sat at his desk and Kennedy was sleeping in his chair on the other side of the office. Wilson knocked lightly on the door of the office.

"I'm going home now is she ready?"

"Shh," House motioned to the girl sleeping next to him.

Wilson smiled at the sight of her. It was pushing 9 pm and it had been a long day for all of them.

"How'd she do?" Wilson decided the girl could there for a few more minutes while he talked with House.

"Let's see she embarrassed Cameron, I think she likes Chase and put Foreman in his place… What's with telling Foreman not to give me the keys?"

Wilson smiled. "I know you. If he gave you the keys then I would have to do something for you to get them back."

"And that's a problem?" House got up and moved over closer to Wilson.

"Depends on what type of payment we are talking about. If we are talking about…" Wilson raised an eyebrow and lessened the gap between them. House reached out and wrapped his arms around the younger doctor's waist. "This I can handle." Wilson kissed House.

"So can I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foreman, Chase and Cameron were sitting in the lab waiting on the results of the pregnancy test.

"So are House and Wilson living together again?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Foreman answered. "I'm pretty sure that's not all they are doing."

"Are you saying their…" Chase was dumbfounded.

"No, House isn't gay." Cameron said from the microscope.

"I'm pretty sure he is." Foreman stated.

"No, what about Stacy…"

"And Wilson's wives?" Chase added to Cameron's statement before.

Foreman just laughed. "He told Wilson he loved him on the phone that night. Remember?"

"Yeah but he was upset that doesn't mean they are sleeping together." Cameron interjected.

"Go on believing what you want."

The test results were negative. The team got up and moved towards the office again.

"Twenty bucks says they are together." Foreman finally said while they were in the elevator.

"You're on." Chase agreed.

Cameron smiled then nodded. "Alright." 

The three walked towards the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Inside House's office, House and Wilson stood wrapped in each others arms.

"Daddy?" Kennedy woke.

"Sunshine," Wilson said dropping his hold on House, not out of embarrassment of her seeing them but because he hadn't seen her for a while.

"Jimmy," she smiled rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him as she crawled into his arms and hugged him.

"Go tell your dad bye. He's going to miss you." Wilson whispered in her ear.

She smiled and ran over to her dad's desk where he had returned to his seat.

She crawled up into his lap.

"I over you. I'll be at home when you get off work. So you won't have to miss me." She placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek. Then she rubbed both of her hands on his face, "Daddy, you need to shave."

Wilson laughed, "Nah, that's his trademark. I think it looks good."

House smiled at Wilson. "You're lucky my team is coming." House nodded to the three making their way down the hall.

"Or what?" Wilson smirked.

"I'd leave right now."

Wilson smiled. "Come on Sunshine. We need to get you to bed and let your dad get to work."

The little girl walked over to Wilson who picked her up and slung the little girl pack over his shoulder.

Wilson and Kennedy said bye to House and his team then left.

House looked at his team, "And?"

"Negative."

"Aww, he so needed to study more…" House snapped his fingers. Then he walked towards the adjoining room. "So what causes auto immune diseases or a false positive on the test?" House questioned.

The team followed him and took their seats around the table. House stood at the board, with marker in hand.

"I still think we should look into Peripheral Polyneuropathy." Chase reinstated.

House mocked his words, then began pacing the floor. "If it was neuropathy, then there'd be pain." House looked at the board again. The list of symptoms and positive test results filled it. "Treat the positives. Maybe we can get some of these symptoms gone.

"But what if they are just, as you said false positives?" Cameron questioned.

"Then we should probably find a doctor to be there and keep a close eye on him. Do you know any?" House asked nervously as though the patient was going to die that very moment.

The ducklings got up and left again.

"So what are we just going to ask him?" Chase asked.

"'Hey Doctor House we were just wondering if you were sleeping with Doctor Wilson?' Yeah I am not going to be the one who does that." Foreman joked.

"So what we just wait till we walk in on them or something?" Cameron asked. "But if they aren't you know, then this bet will just go on forever."

"If you want to ask be my guest I am not going to ask."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Fine I'll do it."

The other too laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Deep Down**

A few weeks had past and the team were still in the dark about the personal life of Wilson and House. Cameron still hadn't found 'the perfect way' of asking them. Neither Foreman nor Chase were in enough hurry to find out to complain. By complaining, they knew Cameron would tell them to do it, so they waited.

Kennedy had spent a lot of time over the last weeks in House's office. The number of toys in the office had dramatically increased. As well it became completely, completely, child proof.

Cuddy walked into House's office. The walls of his office was covered by Kennedy's drawings. "House I need you."

House raised a single eyebrow in response, but stopped his typical sexual insults, (at least when Kennedy was around). He got up from his desk and walked over to her then out the door.

"House, I'm sorry but you can't have your daughter here all the time…"

House sighed, he knew this would be coming eventually he just was hoping later. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know…" Cuddy felt bad but it was against hospital policy and others were starting to complain. "She just can't be here all the time…"

"I'm doing my job, and I have even done over time in the clinic to keep you off my ass." House was getting frustrated but he restrained from raising his voice.

"House it's just…"

"She starts school in a week…" House pleaded.

"Cuddy smiled, "A week! Then you have to find a babysitter."

House smiled, "I knew you loved me." He winked at her then moved back into the office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson stood out on the balcony eating an apple, the day had been stressful he had to inform three patients that their cancer had taken a turn for the worst. Also one of his peds patients died due to the complications of her disease.

Wilson was deep in thought when House walked out. "Care for a little company?"

Wilson smiled at him, "Sure pull up some wall." Wilson nodded at the wall he was leaning up against.

House leaned up against it next to him. "Cuddy came to talk to me today…"

"What did you do this time?" Wilson assumed.

"Nothing…" House said shocked. "She wanted to talk to me about Kennedy being in here all the time. She said she could stay until school started but we are going to have to find a babysitter for after school."

Wilson smiled. "We'll figure this out. Don't worry about it."

House grabbed the apple out of Wilson's hand took a bit and gave it back. "That's really not that good." House made a face.

"I'm sorry." Wilson took another bite and smiled. "What's Kennedy doing?"

"Cameron took her to lunch."

"I'm going home early, are they down in the cafeteria?"

"Yeah," House said while stealing another bite of apple.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I have another one if you would like it."

"No, it's not that good." House said with a mouthful.

Wilson just laughed. "Alright, I'm leaving… I'll see you when you get home."

Wilson wrapped and arm around House's waist and pulled him closer. The two sets of lips connected and sparks flew. "I love you." Wilson said as they broke and he walked off to get his stuff.

"Me too " House called behind him. House went into his office and got Kennedy's bag for him.

"Chase was right." Foreman walked in with a piece of paper in his hand.

House looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "About?"

"The patient tested positive for Peripheral Polyneuropathy."

House rolled his eyes, "We are never going to hear the end of this one."

"Go treat him." House said while stuffing the rest of Kennedy's stuff in the bag and zipping it shut. 

Foreman the paper on House's desk then left.

Wilson was standing at the door waiting for the girls things.

"I'll see you at home." Wilson took the bag.

"I won't be long. I have three hours of clinic and I will be home for dinner."

"Good. We will wait." Wilson softly kissed House once again before he left.

About twenty minutes passed House was still in his office catching up on some of his paper work before heading down to the clinic. He looked up from his desk to see Cameron just outside the door pacing. She was talking to herself and gesturing. House was not sure what was going on. Was Cameron going crazy?

He sat there and watched her for a while this was defiantly an anomaly. He had to figure this out. After a few minutes though Cameron looked over at House and was embarrassed to find him staring back at him.

She walked into the office. "That's not what it… It's just… House are you…"

House waited.

"What I mean to say is. House are you and Wilson…" She was again lost for words.

"Best friend? Studdly?" House offered a few possible choices.

"Sleeping together?"

House knew that was what she was aiming for he just never thought she would be so blunt about it.

"That's a little forward of you, Doctor Cameron." House said a little taken aback. "Why do you want to know?"

Cameron hadn't thought that far through. She could tell him the real reason. He would be mad at all of them if he thought they were making bets about him. (Not that he didn't do the same towards them).

"Well, you see, we were just, eh, wondering…" Cameron said feeling really uncomfortable at that moment.

"We as in, Foreman and Chase too?"

Cameron's face turned red.

"Yes, we are… Any thing else you want to know?"

Her eyes widened, "No, that's, that's it…" Quickly she exited the office. She went out to find Foreman and Chase.

Finally when she found them they were in the clinic. She handed Foreman a twenty dollar bill. "You were right."

Chase coughed. "You asked him?"

"Yeah, he said they were." 

"Just like that?" Chase was still in disbelief.

"Feel free to ask him yourself if you don't believe me." 

"No, that's alright." He reached into his pocket and handed Foreman another twenty. As Foreman received the twenty from Chase House walked over to them.

"Making bets about what?" House asked.

"Eh umm…" Chase started.

"You made a bet about whether Jimmy and I were sleeping together didn't you."

This conversation got extremely uncomfortable at that moment. Chase and Foreman quickly adverted their eyes, and Cameron's face turned rosy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Family Man**

"My head hurt for like six days straight. It was so bad…" the teenager sat on the exam table explaining his symptoms to House.

House was staring at him annoyed. "You head hurt for six days? Does it hurt now?"

"No, but could you like write me a note for school or something? I haven't been at school for like a week."

"It doesn't hurt? Why are you here?" House was getting more angry. "I am running late to be with my kid because you used to have a headache but don't anymore?" House got up and opened the door to the exam room. "Get out."

"What do I do about missing class?" The kid asked.

"I'd say don't do it again."

The boy gave up and left.

"Dr. House leaves at 5:06 pm." House said putting the file on the nurse's station and started towards the elevator to get his stuff to go home.

"Dr. House," Cuddy called. She walked over to him.

"Sorry Cuddy, I am a one Doctor kind of girl now." House smiled as the elevator opened

"I just wanted to say I am proud of you. In all the time you have worked here I have never known you leave the clinic later then you were scheduled. Not only that you have done all of your hours for this week and it is only Wednesday. Thank you." She smiled at him. as she held the doors open to talk to him

"Now, go home enjoy your evening with your family." She winked at him as the door shut.

House didn't need anyone to tell him he was doing a good job. He did what he thought was the best plan of action and it didn't matter to him whether anyone else thought it was good and especially didn't matter if they thought it was bad. Even though this is true; having Cuddy tell him he did a good job felt nice.

In no time House was on the road speeding though town his apartment in sight. House parked his bike just outside the apartment as always and stalled at the door before entering. He could hear Wilson and Kennedy inside laughing. This brought even more joy to his heart.

"Daddy's home." Kennedy yelled as House opened the door. She came running at him. House held his arms out to catch the girl but missed as she crashed into his legs hugging him tightly around the thighs.

House inhaled sharply and wasn't sure what to do. Wilson came running over to save House. Kennedy didn't understand why here daddy didn't hug her back when she hugged him. She didn't understand why Jimmy came over and pulled her away (even though it was done sweetly it was still mean of him). Kennedy didn't understand why Jimmy was now frantically trying to get her dad somewhere to sit down. None of this made sense to her.

Kennedy walked slowly over to her dad as he sat on the couch. She looked at him and he looked like he was crying, or getting ready to cry. Wilson had gone into the kitchen to check on dinner after making sure House didn't need anything, a few times.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked thinking she had done something seriously wrong.

House tried to smiled up at her. He just realized how this moment had affected her. "Oh, honey it's nothing. It's just I have a bad leg." 'Don't let her think she is to blame,' "And I had to sit down before I fell over." He lied. He motioned for her to come and sit next to him on the couch. "So what did you and Jimmy do while I was at work?"

Kennedy smiled at him. "We colored and I got to help him make dinner."

"You did." House's right thigh was throbbing in pain but he didn't let on to this the whole time they sat there talking. It wasn't until after Kennedy was sound asleep and He and Wilson had retreated to the bedroom that he let himself fully analyze the damage done.

"Let me help you with that." Wilson said as he noticed House frantically kneading at his remaining muscle. House sat back as Wilson moved near him. Wilson began massaging the damaged tissue. House allowed himself to fully relax in the other man's hands.

The longer Wilson massaged House's leg the more relaxed House became. Soon House was on the edge of sleep when he reached out for Wilson's hand. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Thank you?" Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with Greg House?" 

House just smiled and pulled Wilson near him. "Just shut up and let's get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Half way through the next work day Wilson showed up in House's office, Kennedy was throwing the tennis ball and being bored again.

"Jimmy is it time to… are we leaving now?" She asked.

Wilson's eyes widened telling her to be careful about what she was saying. Kennedy smiled as she reached him.

"Yeah Sunshine, we are leaving now." Wilson hugged her tight.

"You're leaving already? And I thought I was the one who never worked."

Wilson just shrugged. I don't have any patients for the rest of the day so there is no reason for me to stay here. So I am going to take Kennedy home so she is not so bored."

"So what you just leave whenever you want?" House asked, not really caring but he knew something was up. "Cuddy is just letting you leave early again?"

"Yeah she really thinks it is not a good place for a child to be. She said that if I could get my work finished and my patients scheduled in. Then it would be alright if I took my paper work home and left a little early."

"Well if she didn't make me work in the clinic all the time then I would be able to leave to."

"You have a patient." Wilson leaned over House and kissed him.

"Who is going to die anyway. I think I will…"

"No, figure out your puzzle. Save the world." Wilson kissed him again.

"Eww," Kennedy laughed.

House smiled at her, and Wilson's face turned a little pink but that did not stop House who held up a file that was on his desk the two hid behind it. The sounds of Wilson and House kissing could be heard even if it could not be seen.

Kennedy just giggled.

"House the test…." Foreman walked in the office. One sight of the two behind the file and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Gah,get a room."

"I'm leaving." Wilson stole yet another kiss and started to leave with Kennedy.

"Hey, you were my ride in…" House started.

"We'll come back and pick you up just call." Wilson said and they left.

"You almost gave us away." Wilson tickled Kennedy as he teased her.

"Sorry." Kennedy laughed. "I think he is still going to be surprised."

"Yeah oddly enough he didn't catch it. He is going to be really surprised." Wilson walked her out to the car got her strapped in and they went to their destination.

XXXXXX

House watched Kennedy and Wilson leave towards the elevator. "They're up to something."

"I'm sorry." Foreman apologized but he wasn't sure what House was talking about.

"Those two are up to something. I don't know what yet but I will find out." The elevator doors closed and House returned his patients results that Foreman had handed him.

XXXXXXX

"Congratulation, Dr. Wilson you are a homeowner." The realtor handed Wilson the keys to a three bedroom 2 bathroom one story brick home with a large yard and a few trees in the backyard.

"Can we go play on the swing?"

The people who lived in the house before them left a tire swing in the tree and a wooden tree house.

"We sure can." Wilson thanked the realtor and the two of them went to the backyard to play until the time to pick up House arrived.

XXXXXXX

_Dyspnea, fever, photosensivity, HBP_ : was written on the white board and the team sat at the table discussing what the possible causes could be.

"It could be Saracoidosis," Cameron offered.

"Alright get me an ACE and a lung biopsy. What else could it be." House nodded for Cameron to go ahead with her tests while the others took their guesses.

House looked again at the symptoms. "What about Lupus?" House stated.

"Lupus?" Foreman almost laughed. "What happened to it is never lupus?"

"Well what happened to once you go black you never go back."

Foreman stared at him trying to figure out that was at all relevant. "What?"

House paused. He thought for a few moment before replying. "Scratch that I thought it would fit."

Chase chuckled and the two left to get the ANA and help Cameron with her test.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy and Kennedy were laying in the back yard looking at the, when Wilson's phone rang. "Hello?" It was House on the other line.

"Jimmy, I'm finished. Cured him come get me."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Lupus." House sighed.

"Lupus, it is never Lupus."

"Come pick me up!"

"We are on our way." Wilson hung up the phone. "Let's go get your dad."

Kennedy got up and was so excited to surprise him.

**XXXXX**

**He he he… okay so you should review this and I will update sooner with the more reviews I get!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: House Sweet Home**

Wilson and Kennedy ran out to Wilson's car and jumped in and headed off to the hospital.

House was waiting at the front door when they pulled in.

"Would you like to go out and get something to eat?" Wilson asked House as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, we can order out. I just want to go home."

Kennedy started to giggle. House turned around to see what she was up to but she stopped her laughing before she gave anything away.

"So what did you guys do today?" House asked her still turned to face her.

"We played outside. And we watched clouds." She smiled.

"Did you guys go to the park?" House asked referring to the running park which wasn't far from the hospital.

"Yep." Wilson answered for Kennedy. Kennedy had never been to the running park and even though Wilson told her it was okay to lie to her dad about this. He wasn't sure if she would know about the park.

Wilson drove past the road that they would normally turn on to get to the apartment and House stared as the street went past them. "Umm Jimmy, where are you going?"

"Home." Wilson answered as though there was nothing wrong. 

"Yeah but you just past the road." House pointed out.

"Oh, I did didn't I. Let me turn around up here." Wilson shrugged it off. He went up a few more blocks before pulling into the new house's drive way.

Wilson turned off the car.

"What are you doing?" House asked. There were no lights on at this home and he had no idea who lived there.

"Breaking and entering. Something your good at." Wilson smiled.

"What?" House was confused.

"Oh come on Greg, let's have a little fun." Wilson got out of the car and let Kennedy out as well.

"What are you doing?" House got out and followed them up to the house.

Wilson reached into his pocket and pulled out the key, he handed it to Kennedy who went inside as House and Wilson stood outside still.

"You are just going to let her go into a stranger's home?"

"Greg," Wilson handed him a copy of the key. "Welcome home."

House raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"See that sold sign?" Wilson pointed to the sign out in the yard.

"You bought a house?"

"Kennedy picked it out. She wanted to surprise you."

"Daddy come in I'll show you." Kennedy reappeared in the door.

"We have a house?" House smiled. He stepped inside.

"Look no steps. Jimmy says that steps are bad for you. So no steps, not even to get in. I'll show you my bedroom." Kennedy walked him down a long hall to a room that was painted white with bare walls and wooden floors "Jimmy says we can paint it."

"Is this what you guys have been up to?" House finally asked.

Kennedy just smiled. "Did we surprise you?"

"This is defiantly a surprise!" House looked around the room. He would never had thought this is what the two were up to.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house and my new tree house." She giggled. "Jimmy lied to you. We didn't go to the park today. We played here."

Wilson shrugged. "Everybody Lies!"

House laughed.

"Come on. I'll show you bedroom. And Jimmy said we can put your piano in the other bedroom and all the books." Kennedy ran down the hall to Wilson and House's bedroom. "See, this is you and Jimmy's room." She spun around on the hardwood floors.

"I love it."

"And in that room over there…" Kennedy ran out of the room and over to the next. "Here's where Jimmy says you're piano will go." She yelled before Wilson and House made it into that room. "Want to see the Kitchen?"

"Yes," House smiled at his daughter who was positively beaming as she ran down the hall to the Kitchen.

House walked next to Wilson as they made there way to the Kitchen. House smiled as he reached over and grabbed Wilson's hand. "I love it."

"I thought you would. And if you didn't, that is why I am having the girl show it to you. You could never tell her no." Wilson winked.

"You are a manipulative bastard." House squeezed lightly on Wilson's hand.

"No that is your pet name." Wilson smiled.

They walked into the kitchen and Kennedy had to show House everything about it. Then she took him out the back door into the yard to show him her new swing and tree house.

The evening was clear and beautiful as they stood outside their new home. Kennedy, with the help of Wilson, climbed up into her tree house to play. The sun began going down and the sky was completely clear and full of stars.

"Let's order a pizza." House said.

"Here or at the apartment?"

"Here," House gave a duh look.

"Outside?" Wilson starred at him.

"Jimmy, can you help me?" Kennedy called from the tree.

"Your dad wants to order a pizza. What do you think?" Wilson asked as he helped her down.

"I like pizza," she smiled.

"Alright." Once he got her all the way down and on her way he pulled out his cell phone and called the pizza place.

Kennedy ran over to her dad, "Jimmy's ordering pizza!" she said excitedly.

"So you picked this house out?"

"We went to more houses but this on is the best, I just know!" She beamed.

"Oh, I believe you."

"So is Jimmy my dad, too?" She asked wide-eyed.

House didn't know how to answer. Wilson and her had not talked about this, not really talked.

"I don't know yet," House smiled.

Kennedy didn't know what this meant. House and Wilson were in a serious relationship and House, for one never wanted to see it end. Hough he had a tendency of screwing things up and watching them crash and burn. He didn't want Kennedy to get too attached before he knew what Wilson wanted.

"The delivery guy said he'd be here around twenty minutes. I'm going to go to the apartment and get some plates and stuff. You two… play nice." Wilson came over to them kissed them both and left.

"Do you love him?" Kennedy asked.

House smiled at her, "What do you want to do until the pizza gets here?"

**XXXXXXXX**

**Okay kids so this is newest chapter and I am working the new one already so it should be that long, Thank you all for reviews they make me happy… So post reviews and I will post sooner!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Oops By Night**

House walked into his office, Cameron was at his desk answering his emails while the other were in the adjoining room. Just as everyday it seemed.

"Good morning Campers, beautiful day out!" House greeted cheerfully.

"It's raining." Cameron said in a grumpy voice

"None the less, do we have a patient?"

"No," Chase answered.

"Good, I'm going home."

"But you just got here," Foreman stared at him.

"Yes, but now I'm going home. I'm sure that confuses you but…" he didn't finish his statement. "Cuddy," He called out as she got on the elevator. She held the door and waited on him.

"If I give you twice the hours next week, can I go home now?"

She stared at him dumbfounded. "You'll give me the hours in the clinic, not you team?"

"I'll give you the hours."

"Why?"

"Got a new House, a House house. House's house!" He began rambling, "Well, Wilson got it so it would be a Wilson house but that's…" he laughed. "That's just as fun actually. So can I go?"

Cuddy laughed at his rambling. "Alright, but I'm going to hold you to them."

House raised one eyebrow. "To what? Please say your breast."

"Your hours." Cuddy held up her hand to stop House's statement.

House went to the apartment and started packing. Wilson was at the hospital and Kennedy had gone to spend the day with Wilson's mother. So it was just House in the apartment and against his normal character he worked extremely hard to get as much as he physically could packed away in boxes and ready to be loaded in cars. Maybe he'd get his team to help. He thought to himself.

When Wilson finally came home around 6 45 the whole of the kitchen, except for just enough to make dinner with, and the living room was finished. Most of the bedroom was as well. Wilson was amazed at the progress House had done.

"Greg, where are you?" Wilson called out as he made his way down the hall towards the bedroom.

House was sitting on the floor in front of the dresser. He was empting the contents of it into boxes. Wilson was once again amazed to see that House was not just dumping it but was in fact making sure everything was folded neatly.

"You have done so much." Wilson said dumbfounded. "Wow."

House looked up at him. He looked completely worn out. "Hey, could you help me?"

"Sure what do you need?" Wilson asked, starting to worry over House's haggard appearance.

House slightly laughed it off but said, "Could you help me up?"

"Greg, you've over done it. Let's get you into the bed and comfortable." Wilson quickly rushed to his lover's side to help him off of the floor. "How long have you been down there?"

"Not, long. Just kind of cramped up on me." House said as he eased into the bed.

"Have you taken anything?"

House looked down.

"House, it's okay if you take something. You are in pain. Honestly I don't know how you've gone on such a low dosages." Wilson ran his fingers through House's hair as House's body fought the pain he was in. "You are making a conscious effort, that is all that matters." Wilson kissed his forehead.

"Your mother should be here soon to drop off Kennedy." House said as he started to relax a bit.

"Like how soon?" Wilson asked with one eye brow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Like any minute so keep it in your pant Casanova." House laughed.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." House adjusted in the bed slightly.

"I'm going to go fix something for dinner, yell if you need something."

Kennedy soon came home and went on and on about how much fun she had with her new grandmother. Wilson's mother was more then happy to watch her for the day. She did have any grandchildren yet and watching Kennedy was like having one of her own.

Mrs. Wilson didn't know about House and her son's relationship, she just knew they were close friends. Mainly it was out of denial that she didn't suspect anything. But when Wilson asked her if he'd watch Greg's daughter, whom he was helping Greg raise, she jumped on it. Then left while giving James the Jewish mother speech. "When are you going to settle down for good? And when am I going to going to have grand children like this lovely girl?" Wilson just rolled his eyes. He didn't think this would be the proper time to tell her that Kennedy is probably the closest thing she is going to come to a grand child, at least from him.

Once she had left the other two ate dinner in House and Wilson's bedroom with House. He was still having problems with his leg and didn't want to walk into the kitchen. Afterwards, Wilson got Kennedy ready for bed and soon she was asleep soundlessly on the couch. This was going to be there last night in the apartment. Wilson walked back to the bedroom.

"How's your leg?"

"Oh just puppies and kittens."

"Let me work on it." Wilson sat on the side of the bed next to House and began to massage the damaged tissue. "Feel any better?" He asked as he worked.

House just laid his head back and enjoyed the feeling. "Yeah."

As Wilson worked on his leg House let his entire body relax, and in no time he had an erection that showed that.

Wilson smiled. "I can work on that too."

Wilson leaned down and kissed House. He kept his one hand massaging House's leg as the other began removing his shorts. House reached out and removed Wilson's shirt. He played with one of Wilson's nipples as he did so. Wilson smirked as he pulled the sheets over his head and disappeared t o administer to House. House was in an euphoric state of pleasure as Wilson worked. He kept his eyes shut and enjoyed the growing pressure he was experiencing.

When House opened his eyes to look down at Wilson, he saw a dark figure in the door way. "Jimmy," he whispered so that Jimmy would stop. "Kennedy what's wrong?"

"Daddy," She chocked out.

"Wilson was still under the sheets trying to pull up House's shorts to allow him to get out of the bed.

"Where's Jimmy?" Kennedy asked, her voice sounded teary. She still stood in the door.

"He's," House improvised, "Under the blankets looking for his socks." He lied, and not very well but she accepted it and that is all that mattered. House got out of the bed, thankful the lights were off as he pulled the back of his shorts up in the process.

Jimmy reappeared. "What's wrong, Sunshine?" He asked her.

"I miss mommy," she started to cry.

House was by her side. She hugged him around the neck.

"It's okay," House held her tight. "How about you sleep with Jimmy and I tonight."

"Okay," She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she climbed into bed between the two.

House half smiled at Wilson before relaxing back in the bed and going to sleep himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so that is what I have for now… and I am not sure when I will be able to update again (like it won't be that long) I have some seriously large projects for class coming up --- thus this is me saying I'm really sorry!!**

**Hope you like it thus far… please review and tell me what you think!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Kennedy Thinks You're Mean!**

Eleventh Street Elementary Enrollment Day!

House and Wilson took Kennedy to her new school to get her enrolled into the first grade.

When they got into the school they were directed to a wall where all the teachers' names were posted along with their class list.

Wilson went up to the wall along with other parents to find the correct classroom.

"Mr. Clash," Wilson stated. "Room 6A. This way."

Wilson lead them to the class. There was a middle aged man greeting parents as they came into the room.

As they neared the door Mr. Clash extended his hand to Kennedy. "My name is Mr. Clash, and you are…" He shook Kennedy's hand.

"My name is Kennedy Georgia Hasting-House." Kennedy introduced herself.

Mr. Clash smiled. Then he introduced himself to House and Wilson.

"Kennedy how about you come in with me while Jimmy talks to your teachers," House stated.

Kennedy smiled up at her dad. "Okay, come on Daddy."

House was proud that his daughter was not shy at all.

Wilson directed his attention back to the teacher.

"You wanted to talk?" Mr. Clash questioned.

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you, Kennedy's mother died this summer of cancer. We just recently met her…"

Mr. Clash listened intently.

"She met her father," Wilson nodded towards House, "the day that her mother died." Wilson went on explaining about how Erin had late stage terminal cancer and that she wanted Kennedy to know her dad before it was too late. Also about how Kennedy is adjusting well but that she still is having bad days. "So what I am trying to say is, could you just keep an extra eye on her? Greg and I work at Princeton Plainsboro so we can come out here if she needs us. Here is our numbers." Wilson handed him a note card with their office numbers and pager numbers on it.

"Are you Doctor House?" Mr. Clash questioned.

'Oh no what has he done now?' Wilson thought. "No, he is." Wilson waited for the worst.

"He treated my wife a few years ago. She still talks about he saved her." Mr. Clash smiled. "She's in the next room, Rebecca Adler."

Wilson thought back almost the four years, "Right I remember her." Rebecca Adler was a kindergarten teacher who had a tapeworm a few years ago.

"Is there anyway you two could go over there and talk to her? I am sure she would be excited to finally thank him for saving her."

"Thank him?" Wilson was confused

Mr. Clash smiled.

"I'll see what I can do but he is not big on accepting that, when he gets it." Wilson smiled at him then went into the classroom and over to House and Kennedy. They listened intently while Mr. Clash went over what they'd be doing as a class. Then he passed out rules and a supply list to each family.

After they were finished with the paper work and other things that had to be done before school started on Monday, Wilson smirked at House.

"What?" House questioned.

"We have to go to the next room."

"Why?"

"Just go." Wilson pushed.

"He didn't say anything about…" House began to protest.

"Move it!" pushed harder.

House, Wilson and Kennedy walked into the next room. There was a women standing in the middle of the room.

"Dr. House," She turned to him. Her eyes widened and she got excited.

House watched this women, he had no idea who she was but she seemed to know him. She walked towards him with her arms out as though she was about to hug him. This made him nervous. Once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him as his stood there stiff. She held him tightly and his arms were just dangling at his side.

"Umm, thanks. Who are you?" House asked when he was finally released.

"Rebecca Adler, I was a patient of yours a few years ago. You saved my life." She smiled at him.

House looked to Wilson for an answer.

"Tape worm in the brain." Wilson said.

"Right," House remembered.

"You gave me so much that day when you wouldn't let me give up." She was glowing. "I'm married and I have a beautiful son, I named him Greg."

"Right, is that all?" House turned to Wilson. "Is this why you brought me in here?"

Wilson smiled. "Mr. Clash told me."

"Daddy you're being rude." Kennedy glared at her dad. "You need to be nice to people or they won't like you."

House caught himself before he started in, in his mocking voice. "I know." He tried to smile.

Rebecca Adler smiled at the little girl. "This is your daughter? She looks just like you."

"Are we done yet?" House asked heading towards the door.

"You are mean." Kennedy turned to Wilson and Wilson nodded a goodbye to Rebecca. Picked up the kid and glared at House's rudeness.

The three of them left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So this is me being sorry about this not only taking a long time to post but also for the fact this is a sucky chapter…. I have an idea and hopefully I won't have to make you kids wait so long till the next post.. school is once again slowing down…**

**Alright… if you'd like to review this that would be really great **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Pills and Freaks**

"Chase get a CBC. Cameron get an MRI, and Foreman I need to talk with you." House turned out orders.

"What is it?" Foreman asked as the others left.

"I need you to write me a Vicodin prescription." Foreman was confused as to why House was asking him to do this.

"Don't you think it would be a little unethical for Wilson to write me prescriptions since we are sleeping together."

Foreman agreed this was a good reason. "Who's been writing your prescriptions since you have been with him?" Foreman asked.

"I haven't taken any since then." House busied himself at his desk.

"You haven't taken pills in three months?" Foreman asked.

"Yes, and now I'm in so much pain I couldn't walk to Wilson's office if I wanted to." House sat hard in his office chair.

Foreman pulled out his prescription pad and wrote one out for House. "Need me to get this for you?" Foreman offered, holding out the paper.

House rubbed his leg. HE wasn't sure if he'd make it if he went. But he didn't want to appear so vulnerable.

"I'll be back," Foreman decided he'd better do it. House would never admit to needing help.

Foreman returned in a few minutes. "Here," he tossed the tan vile towards House.

House reached out and caught it. "Thanks," he said sorely.

"How long has your leg been hurting you?" Foreman asked sitting down.

"Oh about five and a half years now." House said looking down at his watch.

"I mean this recent…"

"Two days now." House rubbed his leg.

"Two days? As in since Kennedy started school?" Foreman smirked.

House rolled his eyes. "Go see how the two love birds are doing. Make sure they are running test and not 'snogging' in the lab."

Foreman rolled his eyes as well, but did as he was told.

House shook the little pill bottle and took one. A blissful expression covered his face as the chalky texture filled his mouth. House dry swallowed the little white pill. "Ahh." He exhaled. Then he sat back comfortably in his desk.

"House," Wilson said coming into House's office. "You want to go get lunch?"

"Sure," He stood up and walked towards the door with a post-it in his hand. He was walking a little slower, but not enough that Wilson noticed it. As the two left the office House stuck the post-it on the door.

"What was that?" Wilson asked.

"A note for the kids," House ignored it and walked with Wilson to the elevator.

_Kids, _

_Mommy and Daddy are eating lunch. If it's important you know where to find me. If not stay away-unless you have a death wish._

_-H._

Foreman read it when they returned with the results, twenty minutes later.

"Umm, think he has his cell phone?" Chase asked.

Cameron called it from the desk phone. They heard ringing coming from his backpack. "Not likely." She said hanging up.

Foreman sighed. "I'm going to go get him."

"It's your funeral." Chase sat in the chair across from the desk.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Pansy."

"Dr. Pansy." Chase corrected as Foreman left. "I didn't go med school not to get the title." He joked.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXX

Kennedy sat on a swing on the playground at school. She swung back a forth alone watching the other kids play. She didn't like these kids they were different from the ones at her old school.

The teacher on recess duty blew her whistle and all the kids ran to line up in their class lines. Kennedy slowly walked to her line.

There were three little girls in the line in front of her. One was talking about her mom getting married to her new step dad. "Is your mom and dad married?" The girl asked Kennedy.

"No, my mom died." Kennedy told her.

"So you just have a dad then?" Another girl asked.

"No, I have a dad and I have Jimmy."

"What's a Jimmy?" The first girl asked.

Kennedy chuckled. "Jimmy is my dad's boyfriend."

"Your dad's boyfriend? That's weird. Boys are not supposed to have boyfriends they have girlfriends." The second girl laughed.

"No, boys can have boyfriends too." Kennedy corrected.

"No, you have to have a mommy and a daddy. Not two daddies. You're a freak!"

"I can't have a mommy because my mommy had cancer and died!"

The two little girls joined in a chorus, "Freak! Freak!"

Kennedy had had it. She pulled her arm back and hit them both in the face. The playground teacher came running over along with Mr. Clash was had been standing at the door getting ready to get his class when he saw Kennedy hit the girls.

When he reached them, he pulled Kennedy up and directed the two girls to go to the nurse and he took Kennedy into an empty classroom.

"Kennedy, what is going on here?" He asked concerned. He wasn't mad like she thought he was going to be but he was worried about her instead.

"They were calling me a freak." She started to cry.

"Why would they call you a freak?" Mr. Clash knew these girls and knew that they could be mean.

"They said I was a freak because I didn't have a mommy and my daddy has a boyfriend."

Mr. Clash sighed. "I'm going to have to call your dad you know that."

Kennedy cried harder. "He's going to be mad…"

"I want you to sit in here and I am going to call your dad and Jimmy." Mr. Clash walked out of the room.

Kennedy sat her head down on the desk and cried again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron and Chase were talking about they newly established relationship, the one that started out just as an arrangement and turned into much more then that. While they were talking House's cell phone rang.

"Should we answer it?" Chase asked.

Cameron went behind his desk and pulled out his back pack. She dug around in it until she found his phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Is Greg or James there?"

"Not at the moment, May I ask who this is?" She questioned politely.

"My name is Mr. Clash I am Kennedy's teacher and we had a little incident today. Do you know if James would have his phone with him?"

"Wilson? Yes probably. Oh wait one moment they are coming in right now." She walked over and handed the phone to House.

"Yes," He said in deep voice.

"Greg, this is Mr. Clash, we have a small problem. Is there anyway you could come down to the school?"

House's eyes widened. "Is she okay, did she get hurt. What is wrong?"

"Nothing like that. It is just a fight on the playground."

"Just a fight!" House yelled. "Who was fighting."

"I'd rather discuss this with you in person." He said in a annoyingly calm voice.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." House hung up.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Wilson questioned panicky.

"There was a fight at school and we need to be there as soon as possible." House looked at his team. "Can you handle the treatment?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." Foreman answered.

"Do you have any appointment?" House asked Wilson.

"One but I can have someone else handle it. It is good news, it should be easy." He ran over to his office and passed the information on to another doctor in his department.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Okay then… I'll be updating soon. Hopefully…. Maybe you should give me reviews to encourage the post process!!! (wink)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Are You Mad?**

House and Wilson walked into the school. School had let out fifteen minutes earlier and the place was seemingly empty. Wilson and House were ushered by a kind women from the office into a empty classroom. Mr. Clash and Kennedy walked in soon after. She had tears in her eyes and wouldn't look up at her dad and Jimmy.

House went over to her and checked her out. "Are you okay?" He noticed the backs of her hands were pink and there was a little bit of bruising.

She started to cry. "I didn't mean to. She was just mean."

House gave Mr. Clash a questioning look.

Wilson decided that this would be best if it was just the teacher and House. "Kennedy why don't you come with me and I can get a look at your hands." Wilson extended his hand to the kid and gave a 'Good Luck' look to House.

"What happened here?" House asked.

"Kids being kids." Mr. Clash said sitting down in the chair across from where House was sitting.

"Kids being kids? Kids being kids does not mean little girls fighting!" House was mad at the teachers glib reaction to this problem.

"Kennedy isn't adjusting to a new school very well. She isn't making friends and she is alone most of the time." He started.

"That still doesn't explain this…" House was losing his patients with this man.

"When they were coming back into the building she was talking with some girls from the class who asked her about her mom and dad. Kennedy told them that she had a dad and that you have a boyfriend."

"That still doesn't explain anything to me."

"The girls made fun of her saying she was a freak because she has two dads." Mr. Clash wasn't sure how to explain this to him.

"So she hit them because they were making fun of her? Calling her a freak, because of Wilson and I?" House questioned. "Then they deserved it. And someone needs to hit there parents for raising ignorant jerks for children."

"So are you raising your daughter to believe that fighting is okay? If the other people deserve it?" Mr. Clash questioned.

"No, technically I haven't raised her at all. I have only known of her existence for just over 4 months now." House argued. He was really wanting a vicodin right about then. This guy was annoying.

"Nevertheless, I will let this pass, but if it happens again we are going to have to take disciplinary measures." Mr. Clash said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wilson walked Kennedy out of the classroom and into the hall. He kneeled in front of her and softly creased the backs of her hands. "Does this hurt?" He asked as he applied a little bit of pressure to her hand.

"No, they're find." She pulled her hand back and put them in her pocket.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Wilson asked sweetly.

"She deserved it."

"Who deserved what?" Wilson asked.

"Megan. She was calling me a freak. So I hit her."

"Kennedy that wasn't very nice. Why did she call you a freak?" Wilson asked trying to remain soft spoken and not to yell at her for using physical violence.

"Because I don't have a mommy and more. Megan and Brittany were talking about Megan's mom getting married and because I was there they asked me if my mom and dad were married. I told them that my mom died. And they laughed at me because I only have a dad. So I told them I had a dad and I have you." She was watching her feet and talking really quietly. "They said it was weird that Dad has a boyfriend and called me a freak."

"So you hit her?" Wilson asked.

"Are you mad at me?"

Wilson hugged her. "Of course not."

"Is dad going to be mad?"

"Probably, but not at you. Don't you worry." Wilson wiped the tears out of her eyes. "There's nothing to cry about Sunshine."

House came out of the classroom. His face was slightly flushed and he didn't look very happy. "Let's go." He said heading out. HE didn't even look at Mr. Clash again.

"Sorry about this," Wilson nodded to Mr. Clash grabbed Kennedy's hand and walk out towards House. "What happened in there?" Wilson asked House as soon as they were out of the building.

"Kennedy would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" House asked her not even acknowledging Wilson's comment.

She smiled up at him. "You're not mad at me?"

This question broke House's heart. "Of course I'm not mad at you."

They got into Wilson's car. Wilson hooked Kennedy into her child seat then got in the drivers seat. "What happened in there?" Wilson asked again.

"That teacher is an arrogant ignorant bast---. "

Wilson gave House an evil look that told him to stop right there. Kennedy listened intently from the backseat.

House was silent. "We'll talk tonight."

Kennedy finally asked. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Wilson asked.

"What daddy called my teacher. An arrogant ignorant something."

"It means you daddy is an idiot and if you use words like that you would be an idiot too so I don't want to hear you say that again. Got it?" Wilson was glaring at House.

"Yes," She said. "But I thought daddy was the smartest doctor ever!"

"That is doctor, he's a very smart doctor. But that doesn't mean he is smart at anything else."

Kennedy settled back in her seat, accepting this as a reasonable answer to her question.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright tell me what you are thinking… If you like it and what not!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Going Going Gone**

Kennedy was asleep. Wilson shut her door so that even if she wasn't asleep or would happen to wake up she wouldn't hear them talking in the other room.

"What were you thinking? You can't talk about her teacher like that…" Wilson said angrily. "At least not in front of her."

"Oh come off it. It's not like she even knew what it meant."

"Yes, but she would go to school and tell Mr. Clash, 'My dad says you're an…'"

"And you care what that bigoted ass hole thinks, why?"

"I don't, but she has to be in his class for the rest of the year. You don't want him to treat her differently because he doesn't like us do you?"

"Can't we just put her in a private school?" House reached for the television remote.

"House," Wilson stood between him and the television, obstructing his view.

House sighed, "You know why she hit the girl?"

"She told me because the other girl called her a freak."

"Did she tell you why she was called a freak?"

Wilson sighed.

"She was called a freak because of us. And her teacher, he wanted me to tell her that because of our relationship she will always be treated differently and that she should just learn to handle it." House began to yell but quickly dropped the volume of his voice not to wake the kid.

"There's nothing you can do about this." Wilson rubbed House's cheek with the back of his hand. "We just need to teacher to be above the words of others."

"Teach her? Are you listening to yourself? She shouldn't have to deal with this." House moved away from Wilson. "I'm sorry. I have to raise her. She needs me to be the perfect parent." He was now standing on the other side of the chair away from Wilson.

"What are you saying?" Wilson asked with a heavy heart.

"I'm saying she shouldn't have to suffer because of me." House turned and went into the other room. He sat at his piano. He pulled a book off the shelf behind him and removed a bottle of vicodin from it. He took two out of it and dry swallowed them both.

"Greg, what are you saying?" Wilson came into the room just as House turned to the piano after returning the book to the shelf.

"I'm saying I can't do this, us. I have to worry about her." He began playing Bach's French Suite No. 5 in G Major. "I'll find a place tomorrow and we'll move out this weekend." He said not looking up at Wilson.

Wilson sighed this was by far not what he wanted to hear from him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Wilson's eyes filled with tears. "You keep the house. I'll…" He just turned and walked out.

When House heard the door shut he could not longer hold up his strong exterior. He began crying and started to play again. Though his playing was off. He missed notes and hit wrong cords. Finally he gave up . House wasn't sure how long he had been playing but he took another two pills and went out to the couch. He turned on the TV and got himself a beer.

Sleep was coming strongly to House, stronger then normal. As he fell asleep, he found himself throwing up, but couldn't keep from closing his eyes..

The next morning Wilson came over early to get clothes and take Kennedy to school since House didn't have a car just his bike. He used his key suspecting that House and Kennedy were still sleeping.

When he came in he heard the TV on and went into the living room. He figured that House was in there watching. However when he got in there he found House still passed out on the couch a large pile of vomit on the floor beside him. There was only one beer on the table so Wilson ruled out House drinking too much and passing out. He began to fear the worst.

"House, Greg!" Wilson rushed to his side and began to shake to trying to wake him. As he shook House the pill bottle grasped in his hand was making noise. "Son of a Bitch!" Wilson examined the bottle then threw it on the floor. He rolled House over, check for his heart rhythm then set him so that he could chock if he were to throw up again.

Wilson went into the other room to get Kennedy ready and took her to school.

"Where's daddy?" She asked as they pulled out of the driveway.

"He's sick and is going to be staying home today." Wilson only halfway lied to her.

XXXXXXXX

"Wilson, what brings you here?" Cuddy asked.

Wilson looked completely worn out. He sighed heavily. "House, we…" he sighed again. "When I got there this morning he was passed out over an over dose of vicodin mixed with alcohol. Was there only the one prescription you wrote?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," She was kicking herself for giving into his story. "Where is he now?"

"Probably still on the couch covered in his own vomit." Wilson's words were cold. "Sorry, I'm just making sure I get rid of it all. I'm not blaming you." Wilson apologized for his cold exterior.

Cuddy smiled, then realization struck her face. "What do you mean when you got there this morning?"

"We… we're not together anymore. Because Kennedy was made fun of yesterday for having two dads. House is looking out for the well being of the kid." Wilson almost cried.

Cuddy gave him a sad look. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Reverse time?" Wilson joked then he let out a heavy sigh. "Is there anyway I can leave, go check on him, make sure he hasn't killed himself?"

"Of course, take all the time you need." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Alright," he turned. "I'll have my phone and pager if you need me." Wilson sighed again and headed up to his office to get his keys.

As he reached the door Foreman called out to him. "Hey Wilson, where's House?"

"He over dosed and is at home passed out." Wilson said still pissed at House.

"On Vicodin?" Foreman asked.

Wilson nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have written him that prescription, damn. Look I'm sorry. I should have known he would do something like this." Foreman apologized to Wilson.

"You wrote him a prescription?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. He just was in so much pain, or at least he told me he was in so much pain…" Foreman answered honestly.

"When did you write him the prescription?" Wilson asked.

"Yesterday."

"He had Cuddy write him one two days ago." Wilson was even more pissed. "I need to go check on him."

With that he headed off towards the elevator, he turned back to Foreman. "Ask them if they wrote him a prescription. Call my cell if they have."

"Alright." Foreman went into the conference room as Wilson got on the elevator.

When Wilson got home, House was no longer on the couch.

The note he left was on the floor and he heard the shower on. Wilson went into the bathroom. "Greg, what the hell were you thinking?" He yelled.

"Holy…" House jumped. "Agh… could you keep your voice down." He cringed at the pounding head ache which he got as a souvenir of the OD.

"No, I CAN'T! YOU WERE PASSED OUT! WHAT IF KENNEDY FOUND YOYU LIKE THAT?" He got louder, "OR WORSE, WHAT IF THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY AND SHE NEEDED YOU?"

"It's not that I…" House started to make an excuse.

"I don't want to hear your excuses. But I'm telling you this. Either you get help or I will find away of getting custody of her. You better get help now! I won't be bringing her home today." Wilson left slamming the door behind him.

House laid his head on the wall of the tub and sighed. Wilson had a point.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**And we all sigh together… sooo if you want to know what happens next I suggest you give me reviews because that is the only way you are going to get it… (Evil Smile)!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: My Child!**

Wilson slammed the bathroom door. He hoped this would release some of his anger. It didn't but it would at least show House a little of how angry he was.

He went into Kennedy's room and got some of her clothes and left just as the shower turned off.

Wilson still had two hours before Kennedy got out of school. He went by th hospital.

"Cuddy, can I ask you a favor?'

"Of course you can. What is it?" She stood up from behind the desk and moved closer to him.

"Is there anyway Kennedy and I could stay with you for a few nights? I don't have anywhere and I can't let Kennedy stay with him, not when he is like this."

"Of course. Is it really that bad?"

"He overdosed and drank himself to the point the next morning he didn't wake even slightly when I shook him. He needs to go to rehab but he is going to have to decide that himself. Maybe showing him just how messed up he is…. Maybe he loves her enough that he will get help."

"Maybe he loves you enough he'll get help." She said trying to bring comfort to him.

"If that were the case he would have gotten help a long time ago. And he doesn't want a relationship with me anymore." Wilson looked at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

Cuddy gave him a half smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kennedy sat inside the school during recess. Not that she was being punished but she asked if Mr. Clash would mind. She sat at her desk and read. In the first grade Kennedy was already reading books at the fifth grade level.

Mr. Clash worked quietly at his desk from time to time he'd look up at her to find the self-disciplined little girl deeply enthralled in her book still.

"Kennedy don't you want to go outside?" He finally asked her. "don't you want to go out there and play with the others?"

She looked at him. "Not really, the other kids don't like me and that's not my fault." She said laying her book down. "And since I can not change their minds. I'll stick to reading, if that's okay with you." She said in a very grown up manner.

Mr. Clash just smiled, "By all means." How could he send her outside after an argument like that? She was not harming anything and she was learning.

At the end of the day, Jimmy was outside the classroom waiting for Kennedy.

"Is that your dad?" Megan, the girl Kennedy hit, asked meanly.

"No, that's Jimmy." Kennedy stated walking to him.

Wilson picked her up and hugged her tightly. "How was your day?"

"Good," She smiled.

"Is this your child?" An angry women asked.

"Yes," Wilson answered her. He noticed a little girl who had been talking to Kennedy a few moments ago. "Why what' s wrong?"

"Your child hit my Megan yesterday out on the playground. I odn't know why she is still allow to be here after such violence at school, for no reason."

'Not today,' Wilson thought, he put Kennedy down. "Look I'm really sorry for what she did and we've had a talk with her about fighting, but you daughter is hardly innocent in all of this." Wilson glared. "You should talk to your daughter about talking nice to people. She was making fun of Kennedy."

"_Words_, don't leave bruises." She yelled at him.

"And yet they hurt just as much." Wilson said calmly.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Clash came over and asked.

"This…This… Man claims that my daughter is the one at fault for the fight yesterday. I don't know who he thinks he is but… His daughter should be kicked out of this school. Violence should never be allowed."

"Dr. Wilson?" Mr. Clash questioned him.

"She was yelling at me, I just said words hurt just as much sometimes and her daughter is not innocent." She stated calmly.

"Would you guys come with me?" He asked moving towards the classroom door.

Wilson turned to pick Kennedy up as they followed, "I'm so glad your dad's not here." He said softly to her.

"I thought you said you were her dad." The mother turned to him.

"No, you asked if this was my child, my partner is her father."

"A man… two men raising a child? That's not normal. Child protective services should be informed." She said appealed.

"Child Protective Services? What are you talking about?"

"It's not natural. That little girl is going to end up molested. Two men raising a child, that's disgusting." She said to Mr. Clash.

"Molested? Would you or your husband molest your child?"

"No, why would you say something so absurd?"

"That's what I'm asking you. Why would you believe something so.. so.. unbelievable?"

She glared at him.

"A little girl needs a women in her life…" She started.

"She has women in her life. Strong women. Professional women…"

"Yeah, Aunt Lisa's in charge of a hospital and Allison is a doctor."

The mother glared. "It's a sin."

"And I'm not Christian, Greg's not either. Guess that doesn't matter." Wilson was not in the mood to justify his life to a complete stranger. "Now if you don't mind. I'm going to take my child and go home." Wilson left, leaving the mother speechless and Mr. Clash smirking.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Need To Call A Lawyer!**

House at in the house alone. He held a pill bottle in his hand, he was staring at the bottle. From time to time he shook the bottle. The bottle was unopened and hadn't been.

House was deep in thought. He knew he needed help, but the idea of 6 weeks in a rehab program wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to be with his family, he didn't want to have to go away and get help, but he knew that way the only way. And if he didn't then he'd lose them forever.

House sat the pill bottle on the table grabbed his can off of the table and headed for the door.

XXXXX

Wilson pulled up into Cuddy's driveway.

"I thought you said we were going home?" Kennedy questioned.

"You're dad's sick, we're staying with Lisa until he is better."

"But you're a doctor, if he's sic can't you make him better?" She asked honestly.

"He needs a different type of doctor." Wilson sighed. HE got out of the car and grabbed the two bags in the front seat. He opened her door and het her out.

He knocked on the front door.

"Hey sweetheart." Cuddy opened the door and hugged Kennedy.

"Hi aunt Lisa." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you," Wilson said gratefully.

"No problem," They entered her house and she lead them to her tow guest rooms.

She wasn't sure how'd they preferred to sleep, but offered the rooms for their choosing.

Once they all got settled. Wilson got Kennedy started on her homework and went to help Cuddy make dinner.

"You really do make a good father." She told him.

"Thanks," Wilson looked out of kitchen and at the little girl. "Once you got thrown into the roll it's just so natural."

Cuddy smiled.

"Are you still trying to have a baby?" He asked her.

"I just don't think it's for me. I'm sure I'd have one already if it were meant to be." She said looking intently at what she was doing.

Wilson didn't know what to say. "Greg's a good father." HE said absently.

She could hear the hurt in Wilson' voice. "You think he's going to go to rehab?"

"I hope."

"Think you two can fix your relationship?"

"I hope, I doubt it but there's hope." He tried to smile to show he was alright but failed in convincing her.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning Wilson was getting ready before work Cuddy was out on her morning jog and Kennedy was still sleeping. Wilson was dressed and making breakfast when his phone rang.

The number on the face was from Princeton Plainsboro.

"Dr. Wilson," he answered.

"I'm sorry." It was House on the other line.

"House, I'm not having this conversation with you right now." He said frustrated.

"James, I checked myself into rehab last night. I'm sorry for everything." House's voice was broken. He sounded honest, he sounded torn, he sounded sorry.

Wilson was speechless.

"Can we try again? I said some things I didn't mean in the heat of the situation. I didn't mean it." House was almost crying. "I don't want to loose what we had. I don't want to loose you."

"Dr. Gregory House, not only apologizing but graveling, begging?" Wilson laughed as tears streaked his face.

House smiled at Wilson's glib remark. "Can I talk to Kennedy?"

"She's asleep but I'll go get her." Wilson walked to the room she was in and sat on the side of the bed. He rubbed her back lightly. "Kennedy, Kennedy, wake up sunshine."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Jimmy is it time for school?"

"No, your dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

She rubbed her eyes again and took the phone that Jimmy was handing her. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart." House almost cried again.

"Daddy, are you feeling better? Jimmy says you're sick."

"Not yet, I'm at the hospital to get better."

"At the hospital, where you work?"

"Yes," He smiled.

"Well they are nice doctors there. Well except you, but that doesn't matter." She joked.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you and you better be good for Jimmy."

Kennedy smiled at Wilson who was standing in the door way. He left after that to go check on breakfast.

"Jimmy's sad, why?" Kennedy asked.

This broke House's heart. "Because I was really mean to him for the last few days." House paused. "How'd you like Jimmy to be your dad too?" He asked her.

"Seriously? I can have two daddies?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes," It made House happy to hear her so happy. "I love you. Can I talk to Jimmy again?"

"You mean dad?" she said smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, can I talk to your dad again? I love you."

"I love you, too. " Get feeling better. I'll get him."

"Thank you."

Kennedy ran into the kitchen. Wilson was leaning against the counter and Cuddy was sitting at the table.

"Daddy wants to talk to you dad." She said smiling and handed him the phone.

Wilson looked at her confused. He took the phone from her and went into the other room.

Kennedy sat at the table next to cuddy. "My daddy's in the hospital. He's sick. IS he going to die?"

"Cuddy's eyes got watery. "No, why would you say that?"

"My mommy got sick and after going to the hospital she died. She died the same day I got a new daddy. My daddy told me I can have Jimmy as a dad, too." She was staring at the napkin on the table and didn't look up at Cuddy.

"Oh, no honey. He's going to be just fine." Cuddy hugged the little girl close to her chest.

Wilson came into the room smiling just as Kennedy had been a few minutes ago. He came up behind Kennedy who was sitting still at the table. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I love you so much." He said in a sing song voice.

She hugged him and started to cry into his neck.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?"

Kennedy didn't say anything and he looked at Cuddy for help.

"She's afraid that Greg is going to die just like Erin did." She said so quietly that Wilson had to read her lip to understand what she was saying.

"Honey, your daddy's going to be just fine. He is not sick like you mommy was sick. You're daddy's medicine was making him sick."

Kennedy sat up a little and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "You Promise?" she said sadly.

"Yes, baby I promise. He's going to be just fine." Wilson brushed her hair out of her eyes with his hand and kissed her forehead.

After she calmed down a bit more Wilson sat her down so she could go get ready for school.

"House wants me to adopt Kennedy and be her 2nd father.."

Cuddy couldn't believe this. "So you are going to make things work?"

Wilson smiled widely. "He says he doesn't want to lose what we had. That he didn't want to lose me."

"See, I told you everything would work out." Cuddy was happy for him.

"I need to call my lawyer." Wilson went into the other room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Wondering the Hospital**

Kennedy was sitting alone in the classroom reading. Mr. Clash had stepped out to run copies. Kennedy had the book set up on the desk but she wasn't reading. She was thinking of her dad, there was a small tear running down her cheek.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Clash walked into the room looking for her husband. When she saw the small girl crying she was concerned. "Where's Mr. Clash?"

"He's making copies." Kennedy sat up straighter, adjusted her book and adverted her view so the other teacher could not see the tears.

Mrs. Clash walked over closer to her. "Honey, why have you been crying?" She placed a loving hand on her back and knelt down to her level.

"I'm fine," Kennedy didn't take her eyes off the book.

"Why don't you go out and play with the other kids during recess? Recess is a good time to make new friends."

"The kids don't like me."

"I bet if they got to know you…"

"No, they think I'm weird. I'm new here and I have two dads and that makes me a freak, at least that is what Megan says. She is friends with everyone and because she doesn't like me none of the rest want to be my friend."

"Is that why you are crying?"

"No, I don't care what others think. My daddy's sick and in the hospital. I am just getting to know my daddy, and I don't want him to die." Kennedy's tears returned.

"What makes you think he's going to die." Mrs. Clash wiped her tears off her cheek.

"My mommy died when she went to the hospital."

"What's wrong with your daddy?"

"He's sick. His medicine made him sick."

"Is it Dr. House that's sick?" She asked.

"Yeah he's my daddy, and Jimmy is, now, my dad."

"You know, your dads saved my life a few years ago." She said smiling.

"Yeah, my daddy's the best doctor ever." Kennedy smiled. "But he's not a nice doctor."

"But if it wasn't for your daddy being mean I would have given up and I wouldn't have gotten married and I wouldn't have a baby. So even though he's mean, it helps him save lives."

Kennedy smiled. "You think he's going to be better?"

"I'm sure of it," Mrs. Clash smiled.

Mr. Clash walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Clash, can I talk in the hall?" Mrs. Clash stood up and walked towards him.

"Umm, sure," He turned and followed her out.

"She was in here crying. Did you know Dr. House was in the hospital?" She asked concerned.

"You, Dr. Wilson came in and told me, he's in rehab! They haven't explained it to her yet." He said leaning on the wall.

"She said his medicine was making him sick. Is that what he is in rehab for?"

"Pain medicine."

Mr. Clash walked back into the class.

"What's rehab?" Kennedy asked when Mr. Clash when he reached his desk.

"What?" Mr. Clash asked.

"You said my dad was in rehab. What's that?"

"It's the hospital."

"I've never heard it call that."

"It is part of the hospital like Diagnostics or oncology." He covered his tracks.

"Oh."

XXXXXXXX

Wilson picked Kennedy up from school but had to bring her back with him to the hospital. He had a few patients to see so he had her go to House's office to play.

"Hi Kennedy," Chase said when he walked into the office.

"Hi Chase," she grinned her face got red.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting in one of the chairs in front of House's desk.

"My dad is with a patient and Daddy's sick."

Chase stared at her confused. "House is with a patient?"

"No, Jimmy is. My daddy is sick," She sat in the chair next to him. Her crush was cute for by standers, awkward for Chase.

"What's wrong with your daddy?" He asked reaching for the tennis ball. Wilson had told them House would be gone for a while and Foreman was in charge until he returned. As well if they needed anything he'd be available to them. But he didn't know House was sick.

"His medicine, he's in rehab. At least that's what my teacher says. Jimmy just said he's sick."

Chase missed the ball when Kennedy said House was in rehab. "He's what?"

"He's here in the hospital." She said.

"Umm, excuse me. I need to go check on my patient." He placed the ball back on the desk and headed for the door.

Kennedy watched as Chase left the room and she sat in the chair for a few more minutes. Then she decided to go fine her dad.

She wondered around the floor she was on for a few minutes. Then she decided that she should talk to a nurse and ask where to go.

A nurse walked past her and she stopped her. "Excuse me, miss, where is the Rehab part of the hospital?'

"Rehab?" The nurse questioned.

"Yeah, my dad is in rehab and I want to talk to him. He's sick."

"Umm, I can take you up there." The nurse extended a hand to the little girl.

They walked up to the forth floor to the rehab center and the nurse walked up to the desk. "This little girl says her dad is here. Is there anyway she can talk to him for a little while?" She asked the other nurse at the front desk.

"Hi sweet heart, what is your dad's name."

"Greg House."

"Dr. House?" She said shocked. "I didn't know he had a child." The second nurse came our from behind the desk and took Kennedy's hand. "Let's go see your dad."

Kennedy took her hand and walked with her into the lounge of the center. "Dr. House you have a visitor."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Over Heard**

House was sitting next to the window looking out. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked extremely sick. "Kennedy, what are you doing here?"

"Jimmy… dad, had to see a person. So I was playing in your office. I was bored so I came looking for you."

House hugged her tightly. "How was school today?"

"I hate school," she sighed.

"Sweetheart." He said trying not to sound as sick as he felt.

"They're idiots. We spent an hour learning easy stuff. Counting money and stuff like that."

House smiled at the girl.

"Why are you sick?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I've been sick a long time. But now I just want to get better for you and Jimmy." House looked out the window. He had tears in his eyes as he spoke. It was hard to show just how vulnerable he was to anyone, especially Kennedy who needed him to be strong for her. "Does Jimmy know where you are?"

"No, he thinks I am in your office playing. But after Chase left I got bored."

House raised an eyebrow. "What were you and Chase doing?"

"Talking." She smiled.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I asked a nurse, she showed me." Kennedy said.

House hugged his daughter tightly then he kissed her on the forehead. "You should probably go back downstairs before Jimmy gets worried. You know how your dad gets." House kissed her again before she started towards the door. House let out a heavy sigh as the door closed behind her. He was going to be sick again and he didn't want her to see him like that.

XXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Kennedy?" Wilson asked trying to remain calm. Chase was in House's office again and he was the only one around.

"She was here earlier, but I had to leave for a minute and she wasn't here when I returned. I assumed you had her." Chase answered.

"No I left her here to play while I met with a patient. Where could she have gone."

"Could she have gone to see her dad?" Chase asked. "Oh I mean her daddy… gone to see House?"

"How'd you know House was here?" Wilson asked.

"She told me he was in rehab." Chase answered.

"How did she know he was in rehab?" Wilson questioned, but it was not directed at House.

"She said her teacher said he was in rehab." Chase answered.

"That asshole." Wilson said under his breath.

Just as he said that Kennedy walked back into the office.

"Sunshine where have you been?" He asked hoping she hadn't heard what he just said.

"I went up to see daddy. He looks really sick.. He told me I had to come back down so that you didn't worry to much. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just next time you decided to leave the office tell someone please or ask me." Wilson hugged her tightly. "How'd you know where to go to find your dad?"

"Mr. Clash told Mrs. Clash that daddy was in rehab. And when I asked him what that was he said it was part of the hospital like oncology. So I asked a nurse if she'd take me up to see him. He looks really sick. You promise he is going to get better?"

"Yes, he's going to get better." Wilson smiled. "So what did you do with your dad?" Wilson began picking up after the girl in preparation to leave.

"He asked about school and then he told me that I needed to come down here with you."

Wilson picked up the girl's bag then headed for the door. "How about we go tell you dad good night before going home?"

"Yes," She beamed.

Wilson extended his hand to the little girl and they walked towards the elevator. The two of them went up stairs and to the desk in front of the rehab center.

"We are here to see Dr. House." He told the nurse. She smiled at the two of them.

"Let me go see if he is available for visitors." The nurse headed for the door.

Wilson and Kennedy waited patiently.

"Alright, Dr. Wilson he's waiting for you." She said sweetly.

The two walked into the center again and searched over the many patients for where House was. House smiled when he saw then come into the door.

Wilson smiled at him but his heart ached at the sight. House looked so sick and weak. Withdraw was tortuous on the body.

"Hey how are you?" Wilson asked as they sat near him.

House was about to say something foul but decided against it when he looked at his daughter. "I'll be just fine." He smiled sorely.

Wilson tried not to have a pitied expression on his face but it wasn't easy to hide it. The small family talked for a little while until Kennedy let out a heavy yawn. The both smiled at her.

"Well we need to go and let you rest and I need to get her ready for bed."

House stood up when Wilson did. Wilson picked up the little girl who had grown even more tired. "I'll come by for lunch tomorrow." Wilson said.

House leaned in and kissed Kennedy on the head. Then he kissed Wilson. "I can't wait." He said then kissed them both again.

"I love you daddy." Kennedy said sleepily.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Wilson and Kennedy left. One of the patients in the rehab center was sitting near by watching House.

**XXXXXXXX**

**There is going to be big things happening… as soon as I have time to write it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Echinoc-say-whats?**

After Wilson and Kennedy left House went towards his room. He walked in the door, hung his can on the television which was bolted to the wall and clopped over onto the bed to watch TV. House's roommate came into the room as well.

"Hey, you kissed that guy?" He asked House.

"House ignored him and turned up the television.

"I'm talking to you." He said louder. "You gay or something?"

House looked over at the man then back at the show.

The man reached for House's cane and held it like a bat. "I'm not just talking to hear myself, you stupid faggot…" The man started gasping for air trying to breathe falling over. House just watched as he tried to catch his breath.

"Help," he wheezed barely auditable.

"Nah, you have my cane. And besides I'm just a stupid faggot remember." House looked this guy over. "Now if my guess is right you are a hunter and while you are here to get over your alcohol problem, you actually have parasites in your liver not cirrhosis as I am sure you were already diagnosed. No this is a parasitic cysts from a bug called echinococcosis. And by the looks of it the forceful way you threatened me with my own cane. I'd say you ruptured on and now your insides are filling with a toxin that will kill you slowly."

"Please help me." He begged as he began to cough and gasp for air. "Look I'm sorry. Please help me!" he said breathlessly from the floor.

House sat back a moment longer before yelling, "Nurse!"

A nurse came into the room. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Dumbass there is having trouble breathing after threatening to beat me with my own cane. I couldn't do anything to help… cripple."

"What caused his breathing problem?" the nurse asked House as he tried to get the guy off the floor.

"What do I look like a doctor." House sighed. "He has Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, if he stops smoking he'll be fine. Send him down stairs to make sure give him to diagnostics. They should have some fun while I am gone." House leaned back again in the bed and watched the television. He was smiling to himself for making the guy squirm when it was so simple. It made his day even better then it already had been.

XXXXXX

The next morning Chase sat at the table waiting for the others to get in that morning.

There was a file on the table with a sticky note from house:

_Kids-_

_It's COPD do something about it and keep him as long as you can!_

_-House_

Cameron was the next on in.

"When did House come in?" She asked Chase after reading the note.

"It was here when I got in. Sometime last night would be my guess." Chase knew House was in rehab but didn't want to be the one to tell the others.

Cameron sat and waited a few minutes before speaking up. "Why does House want us to keep this patient as long as possible?"

"No idea. Maybe we should go see the patient." Chase got up.

"Shouldn't we wait for Foreman?" Cameron asked.

"Foreman's a big boy, I'm sure he'll find us." Chase was out the door.

Cameron got up and followed. The two of them walked into the patients room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Chase and this is Doctor Cameron. We work under Dr. House who sent you down here."

The man gave him a weird look. "You mean that crippled fag from upstairs?"

Cameron gave the patient a weird look.

"Yes, he is the best doctor in this hospital. We need to run a few test and get your treatment started. We need to run some test on your blood and we are going to schedule for a chest X-ray." Chase told him as Cameron took the blood.

As soon as she finished the two left the room.

"Upstairs?" Cameron questioned.

"I don't know maybe that is where House found this guy."

"Only thing upstairs in the rehab clinic. But why…" Cameron stopped. "You don't think… Could House be in rehab?"

XXXXXXX

That afternoon Wilson came up to have lunch with House. "I saw your roommate got really sick last night. What happened?"

"He tried to threaten me with my own cane and adrenalin rush and high blood pressure caused his COPD to react. It was not my fault."

"So you help him?" Wilson questioned.

"No, he had my cane I couldn't do anything." House said stealing a tomato out of Wilson's salad.

"House," Wilson said abruptly.

"It was just a tomato," House said popping it into his mouth.

"Not that. You were going to let him suffer because…"

"Relax, I called the nurse. He'll live."

"You team found out today that you were up here. "

"You mean Chase didn't tell them earlier?"

"No," Wilson sat down his plate and relax back in his seat. "But their patient said something and Cameron put it all together and figured it out."

"I bet she's pissed Chase didn't tell her. No love-rug for him tonight."

"So you don't care that they know you are in rehab?"

"I don't care what others think." House leaned back in his seat and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of him, and crossed his arms.

Wilson smiled and checked his watch. "I have to go I have a patient coming in, in fifteen minutes. I will stop by with Kennedy before going home for the night." Wilson got up.

House go up with him. The two hugged each other and kissed passionately. "I love you." Wilson said.

"Yeah, me too." House smiled while he pinched Wilson ass as he was walking away.

Wilson just smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Questioning**

Cameron stood up suddenly after they had been. "I'm going to call him."

"Who?" Foreman asked looking up from the book he had been searching in to stare at her.

"House?" Chase questioned.

"Yes," She started towards the office to make the call.

"Cameron, don't bother him while he is sick." Chase stood up in protest.

"Oh come on he will want to know how the patient is doing. And besides I am worried about him. We haven't heard anything from him in days."

"He left us a note for the patient last night." Chase corrected.

"Yes but we have not actually talked to him…" Cameron picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Allison!" Chase said sternly. "Just leave House alone. You know the only reason you want to call him is because you want to find out if the patient was lying to you or not." 

"What did the patient say?" Foreman questioned.

"You know something don't you?" Cameron glared at Chase.

"No I just want to…" Chase tried to cover his tracks.

"What do you know?" Foreman got into the conversation.

Chase folded under the pressure of the two ganging up on him. "House is in rehab."

"How did you find that out?" Foreman asked.

"Kennedy's teacher said something in front of her about it and she told me."

"And you didn't tell us why?" Cameron asked frustrated with him. 

"It wasn't my place to say anything." Chase said honestly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wilson was laying in bed, the clock read 11h 25. He had been flipping through a book, not reading but not putting it down either.

Wilson sighed heavily. It had been a few weeks since House had been admitted into the rehab program and yet the emptiness of their bedroom, or bed, was not getting any easier. Finally he decided that it was time just to give up and go to sleep.

Wilson reached over to the side table and turned off the light. He pulled the blankets up over his to his head and tried to fall asleep.

"Dad," a soft voice came from the doorway of his bedroom.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"Jimmy can I sleep with you?" She said very quietly.

"Of course come on." He had turned on the light and moved over to make room. She smiled sweetly at him and then crawled up in the bed next to him.

"You think daddy will be home in time for my birthday?" Kennedy asked as Wilson pulled the blankets back up over them.

"I don't know sweetheart but we will go up there to see him. He wants to help celebrate your birthday with you."

"Okay." She said a little disappointed. "I miss him."

"I know I miss him too." Wilson kissed the little girl softly on the forehead. "Now it is time for you to go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

XXXXXXXXX

House was sitting with Wilson in the lounge area of the rehab center. Wilson had brought him lunch.

"You look terrible. What is wrong?" House questioned when Wilson got there.

"Your daughter couldn't sleep got into bed with me and kicked me all night long. I have never known anyone who moves so much at night. Well except for you when you are working on a case."

"Dr. House," A female voice questioned from the door.

House turned cringing at the sound of the voice. "Cameron what are you doing here?"

"So it's true?" She smiled. "You're getting help?"

"Yeah," He said sarcastically. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"So this is why you want us to keep the patient you don't want him to be around you." Cameron walked over closer to them.

"Yeah, right, did you get him cured?"

"Yes, he is going to be just fine." Cameron was standing very close to House and making him nervous.

"I am so proud of you." She said leaning down to his seated form and hugging him tightly.

"Right, do you mind? I'm in the middle of lunch." He glared at her and she scurried away.

"You are just as mean as always." Wilson smiled and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in next to House.

"And you wouldn't have it any other way." House leaned over him and kissed him.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Alright guys, I have had some serious writer's block mixed in with 60 hour work weeks but now I am down to one job (yay for end of school year and summer break for second job)… so maybe now I will be able to update more regularly. Again I am really sorry about the wait!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Home!**

The day that House was scheduled to be released from the rehab program was a few days before Kennedy's 7th birthday. So as a surprise he would there waiting for her when she got home from school. They planned a party for her and she knew nothing of it.

The morning came that House was to return Wilson was so excited that he could barely contain all his excitement. He didn't let this show on his face though, he went about getting ready for work in the normal fashion so that Kennedy would not suspect anything.

Wilson got her dropped off at school, where she was running circles around the other kids in class in all subjects. The school was considering moving her up to the second grade already. Once that was finished he red lined it all the way to the hospital. He had the day off because House was returning home and he couldn't wait for this.

At the hospital Wilson got on the elevator and rode it up to the rehab center where he waited until it was time for House to check out.

Wilson was sitting on a bench outside of the center when House came up next to him. Both men were smiling from ear to ear. It was all they could do to keep their hands off one another.

"I'm so proud of you." Wilson said unable to control himself any longer. Wilson put his hands on either side of House's face and kissed him passionately. The two men just stood there together. House's arms were possessively wrapped around Wilson waist keeping him close, protectively holding him near. "I love you!" Wilson whispered softly in House's ear.

The two left the hospital and barely got the front door of their house shut before they were all over each other and removing clothing. The two were a mess entangled in one another as they made their was to their bedroom. Both were thinking about how much they missed these moments with each other this past few weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wilson laid in the bed under House's arm looking at House in the face. "I have to go get Kennedy." He leaned in for a kiss. "We'll be home in a few minutes."

Wilson go out of bed and walked towards his clothes, which had been discarded down the hallway. House watched him and enjoyed the view from his spot on the bed.

"Kennedy is going to be so surprised he said coming back into the room. "Bye."

"Wait. I want to come with you." He got up and got his clothes. "Then I will take you two out for dinner. My treat."

"Your treat? Wow you really have changed." Wilson laughed off.

House smacked his ass and the two headed out he door.

They reached Kennedy's school in no time.

They both went inside and waited out in the hall with the other parents. House noticed there was a women standing across from then in the hall who was glaring at the two of them. House looked over at Wilson and he was glaring back at this woman. House decided to wait till later to ask House what was going on with that.

The door to the classroom opened and the children exited in a single file line, to either go out to the buses or to the parents as they passed them in the hall. Kennedy was the last one out. She was looking down at the ground as she exited the room. Finally she looked up to see where Jimmy was standing. Quickly she noticed who was standing next to him and her face brightened.

"Daddy?" She exclaimed as she ran over to him and stopped just before she hurt his leg. "Are you better?"

House bend down and picked her up. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Much better!"

"Good," She smiled with bother hands on his face, almost as though she was making sure he was really there.

The three of them left and headed out to the car.

"What was that about?" House asked after they got Kennedy in the car.

Wilson looked at him questioningly.

"The glare?" House prompted him.

"Oh, I'll tell you later." Wilson rolled his eyes. Secretly Wilson was hoping he could find another topic that would keep House's mind off the soccer-mom-of-doom, for fear of what he would do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night House was laying in bed and Wilson was laying up next to him the two were nearing sleep when House spoke. "What was the glaring about?" He asked.

"Go to sleep." Wilson whined.

"Not till you tell me." House moved his hands from Wilson's chest down to the band in Wilson's boxer shorts.

"Mmm," Wilson moaned at the feeling of House's hand on his body.

"Daddy, Jimmy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Kennedy was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

Wilson was silently happy that she did wait any longer to go into their room then she did, or they would have a lot of explaining to do.

House quickly moved his hand out of Wilson shorts and sat up. "Of course."

She climbed up and go into bed in between them. "Night Daddy," She kissed House. "Night, dad." She kissed Jimmy then curled up to go to sleep.

House smiled down at Kennedy then over at Wilson. This must be what home feels like.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry kids about leaving out the juicy… I don't want to change my rating (Or offend those of you who don't like the smut)… well I hope you like this much I have more on the way …. If you would review I am sure that will make me write faster**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Wilson's Patient!**

Life was returning to normal, both at home and at the hospital. House had started a new pain management program that was a lot safer on his body and had even started going to physical therapy.

It had been four days since House had returned and the team had not seen one case which would have been suitable for them to work on.

Cuddy walked into the diagnostic conference room with a file in hand. "Night sweats, extreme weight loss and a fever of 105." She said handing the file out to House.

"The flu, boring."

"Not for three two months straight."

"Resistance flu virus, less boring but still boring."

Cameron took the file and read over it. "It could be lymphoma. Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma presents with fever and night sweats most of the time."

"In which case it is not my case. Take it to Wilson." House nodded to Chase who took the file and looked through it. Cuddy was happy with the fact that they were at least looking at the file and left the room.

"This is a pretty solid case of Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma." Chase stated.

"Then take it to Wilson." House went into his office. The new meds were not as strong as his old ones and he was in a great deal of pain and didn't want to be standing any longer so he went in and sat at his desk with a grimed expression on his face.

Chase walked over to Wilson's office door and softly knocked on it.

"Come in." Wilson stated.

"Doctor Wilson," Chase walked in with the file in hand. "We need a consult on Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma."

"Alright." Wilson got up and read over the file. Once he finished the two of them walked to the patient's room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Chase and this is Dr. Wilson." Chase said when he walked into the room. The patient was sitting up in the bed he was the only on in the room but it was clear someone else had been there. A woman's jacket was resting on the back of chair that had been pulled closer to the bed.

"We are going to need to run a few test, but we believe you might have what is called Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma." Wilson told him.

"What's that?" The man questioned.

"It is a form of cancer that attacks the lymphatic system. The Lymphatic system is what keeps up your immune system. We are going to need to run a few blood test and I will get you scheduled for…"

A woman walked into the room. "Excuse me what is going on here?" She questioned appalled.

Dr. Wilson and Dr. Chase turned around to look at the women.

"This is my wife." The patient said.

"We are going to need to run a few test on your husband," Chase said.

"You need to what?"

"We need to test for…." Chase began again. Wilson was staring at the ground.

"That… man… is NOT going near my husband." She screeched at Wilson. "What the hell are you doing in his room?"

Wilson knew he had to look past the fact that this woman has been a pain in his side for a while now. "We are going to be testing your husband for non-Hodgkin's lymphoma."

"You're his doctor?" she questioned.

"If it turns out it is cancer, dr. Wilson will be taking the case over." Chase said pointing to Wilson. "He is the head of Oncology. You could not be in better hands."

"I don't want his hands anywhere near my husband."

The woman was glaring and not really paying attention to what the doctors were saying.

"Susan, leave the man alone." The patient said.

"He's gay." She glared.

"He's a doctor."

"And that excuses the fact that his completely messed up child hit our daughter?"

Wilson couldn't take this any more. "I'm sorry you don't like my family, but we are talking about yours. We are going to be testing your husband for cancer. Do you understand that much? And if it comes back positive then I can refer you to someone else if not Dr. House's team will once again take this case."

Susan finally seemed to understand what she was being told. "Thank you." She said as Wilson headed for the door.

"Dr. Chase draw up some blood and bring it to me in the lab." Wilson said as he closed the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Wilson was in the lab waiting for Chase. He was angry and needed to clam down before he let his anger get in the way of his work. It did matter how angry he was this man did not deserve a medical mistake in diagnoses.

Chase walked into the lab, "What was that about?" He questioned handing him the blood vials.

Wilson took the vials and tried to think of a way to explain to Chase. "That woman is the mother of the girl Kennedy beat up a while ago."

"Kennedy beat a girl up?"

"At school, the girl was making fun of her so Kennedy hit her. Then the mother attacked me in the hall saying my child shouldn't be allowed in the school. I told Kennedy I was glad her dad wasn't there and _that _woman…" Wilson got more frustrated just thinking about it. "She accused Greg and I of being pedophile, saying the child was only going to be molested in a house with two gay men."

Chase was dumbfounded, "Some people are so ignorant."

Wilson took a deep breath, "But as a doctor, I have to look past that and treat her husband." Wilson sat in front of the microscope and started preparing the blood slides.

MDMDMDMDMD

House was in his office when Case came back in, "It's not cancer, and he's still our patient."

House took the files from Chase.

"What did Wilson think?"

"Besides the desire to kill the man's wife? He thinks it might be Zollinger-Ellison."

"Why would Wilson want to kill the wife?" House questioned.

"She's the mother from Kennedy's school that called you and Wilson pedophiles?"

House sat up in his chair, "What?"

"And Wilson hadn't said anything to you, shit!" Chase suddenly realized he put his foot in it.

"Crazy soccer mom type?" House got up from his desk.

Chase nodded.

House didn't say another word just went to Wilson's office. "Why didn't you tell me about the soccer mom you gave the evil eye to, if I had known…."

Wilson looked up from his desk, "Because Kennedy still has to go to that school and you still have to treat your patient."

House watched Wilson. "You can't be serious. You thought I was going to let the ignorance of one person get in the way of my job?" House said mockingly. Without saying anything else he left the office, heading in the direction of the patients room.

The man was alone in his room.

"Where's your wife?" House questioned.

"She is picking up our son from daycare before getting our daughter from school." This was the first time the patient had seen House and was not sure who he was.

"I'm Dr. House, you don't have cancer."

"About what my wife said to the other doctor I am really sorry. She can come off a little strong sometimes."

"A little?" House joked, "Dr. Wilson's in his office crying."

The man looked a little shocked.

"Kidding," House knew he needed to keep his wits about him. Wilson would not be happy with him if he was to do something stupid. "About what our daughter did to your daughter, I am sorry. We've talked to Kennedy and she feels bad for hurting her, but she couldn't get your daughter to stop teasing her." House said calmly.

"Your daughter? You are the other father?" The man questioned. "There is no need for apology, Megan should have known better then to make fun of someone. She's learned her lesson, no damage done. I'm sorry for the way my wife acted. That was completely uncalled for."

House was shocked at how nice this man was, he was expecting to be just as ignorant.

"So do you know what I have, since it is not cancer?" The man asked.

"Not sure, it looks like cancer, but it is not cancer. We believe it might be Zollinger-Ellison syndrome."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's treatable." House was almost reassuring.

**Sorry it has been forever…. My computer crashed… kind of forgot!! But I know how I am going to end it now!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Fables and Lies**

Wilson and Kennedy got home before House. Wilson was making dinner while Kennedy was sitting at the table working on her homework.

"When's daddy going to get home?" Kennedy questioned.

"He will be home when he finishes making his patient better." Wilson told her sweetly. He walked over to the table and sat with her.

"When is that going to be?" Kennedy closed her reading book and looked up at Wilson.

Wilson smiled. "I am sorry, but I don't know. What are you reading?"

"_Aesop's Fables, _they are stupid stories. Talking animals and stories with morals, morals that the other kids to get, and then Mr. Clash, he won't call on me anymore, he wants to give the other kids a chance."

Wilson smiled. "You are so much like your dad."

Kennedy just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

The front door opened, "Oh family, I'm home!" House sang from the door.

Kennedy put her book down and ran to her dad.

"Hello my dear." He hugged her. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"No, did you have a good day at work?"

"Nope." House smiled. "I need to ask you a question while Jimmy's in the other room. Come with me" House walked Kennedy into the living room and out of the sightline of the kitchen, where Wilson was still cooking.

"What?" Kennedy asked.

"How would you feel if I asked Jimmy to marry me?" House whispered to her.

Kennedy smiled really big. "And be my real dad forever?"

"Forever," House reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, with a silver ring in it.

"I would like it very much. Are you going to ask him tonight?" She was extremely excited.

"No, but you have to keep it a secret. I will have to find the perfect time, but you have to keep it a secret!"

Kennedy acted as though she was zipping her lips. "This will be our secret. Just like the house was Jimmy and my secret."

"What are you two whispering about?" Wilson called as he walked down the hallway.

"I was telling daddy about the fables. And how stupid they are!" Kennedy smiled at House.

He winked and gave her the thumbs up.

Wilson walked into the living room. "Kennedy, go and finish reading your homework."

Kennedy walked down the hall to finish her reading before dinner.

"Everyone will be here tomorrow after work. I have the cake ordered the balloons will be ready at the same time. The presents are wrapped and hidden, and she has no clue we are throwing her a party tomorrow." Wilson told him quickly kissed him then returned to the kitchen.

House was so happy to be home with his family.


End file.
